The Line Between Serenity and Rage
by MTGZ
Summary: Klaus leaves Mystic falls, only to return 10 years later. He doesn't know Tylers back, or the relationship between his family and Caroline. Emotions surface and hearts are broken, how they deal with it. But Klaus isn't on his lonesome anymore, and he wasn't lying about having friends either! post 4x18 Klaroline,Elejah. Caroline x Elijah and Caroline x Stefan friendship. Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't TVD and I sure as hell don't own the originals... but I would like too.**

_This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it... the grammar might not be great though cause I don't have a beta yet:) feel free to apply though ~_~ Enjoy.._

I don't care how I look anymore when I look into the mirror, my blonde curls hang loosely around my lifeless green eyes, today is 10 years from the day I last saw him, and when I say him, I mean, Klaus.

I don't know why though, Tyler arrived back in Mystic Falls 5 years ago, when we thought we were sure Klaus wouldn't come back. And since then we've been in a on and off relationship. This time every year I think back to that day...

**10 Years Ago**

_As I walk out of my bathroom in my finest wiggles PJ's I see him. He looks up too, almost as though he's surprised to see me.._

_He smiles at me, not this signature cheeky smile, but a tired and defeated one. He's not saying anything though, so I speak, well I shout, "WHAT DO YOU WANT KLAUS?!" _

_He looks startled and slightly amused by my delayed reaction and I try with all my heart not to show the embarrassment I feel. Then abruptly he stands up all amusement gone from his eyes, and I immediately prepare myself for the worst, Tyler or Stefen or Bonnie or Elena or maybe even Matt! Then a thought strikes me, tonight's my mums night off and it's only 9 o'clock so why can't I hear her. I race downstairs at vampire speed before Klaus can even comprehend what I'm doing._

"_Mum, where are you?", I cry out desperately. And that when I see a note on the table, reading;_

_Baby, I know that tonight was supposed to be just for us,_

_but I got called into work last minute, _

_I'm so sorry, I promise I make it up to you Care. _

_Love Mum._

_Breathing out a breathe off relief, my face turns tomato red and for the second time that night I find myself trying to hide my embarrassment, as I prepare myself to face Klaus I turn around and end up face to face with him. And just when I start to think I'm getting control of my color, the red floats teasingly back into my cheeks. I start to think Klaus doesn't see it and we just stand so close together just looking into eachothers eyes. But then he raises the back of his hand to stroke my hot cheeks gently. I surprise myself and him when I lean into his touch, after all this time he's the only one who didn't give up on me. I finally give in to my feelings and just as we are about to kiss he whispers, "I have to go, love". _

_What's odd is the first thing I think is it's the first time he said anything tonight, the second emotion though is of course... anger. I push him back with all the strength I have, but he seems prepared for it as he just takes two steps backwards and stops._

"_I HATE YOU", I force onto him, and I feel satisfied when I see him flinch, I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks, the same cheeks he was caressing only moments ago. _

_I strut straight past him and up the stairs, into my room with my head held high. _

_And when I get to my room I realize he didn't try to stop me.. he gave up on me just like everyone else. So I to the shower and turn it on, then and only then the water works starts._

**Present**

I put on my final bracelet just as someone knocks at the door. I look at the time, 7:30 on the dot, it's obvious who it is.

I take my time going down the stairs and I try not to look too eager. "Caroline, you look more beautiful than a princess", Elijah comments embracing my momentarily.

"'Lijah when I said 7:30 I didn't mean to the second", I threw at him.

"Punctuality, sweet Caroline, is a gift which I possess and one which you will come to love", he retaliated.

And with that they slipped into an easy banter. For about seven years now, Elijah and Rebekah have been living peacefully in Mystic Falls, Matt turned into a vampire when he started dating Rebekah about a year after she came to live here. Stefen decided that he couldn't be around Elena and Damon, so he went off to visit places in the world he'd never been too and he called me every evening. One day I saw Elijah sitting on his own in the grill and went to join him. He was really sweet and smart and oddly thoughtful, not to mention he was deadly protective of me. So, Matt, 'Bekah, 'Lijah, Bonnie, sometimes Tyler, and obviously me, used to have movie nights every friday, sometimes Klaus would come up in conversation but generally no one spoke about him. Rebekah and Elijah hadn't heard from him for around 9 years, but apparently that's normal for them.

"Caroline...", Elijah said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, right, sorry 'Lijah", I giggled.

He smiled and shook head head at me then he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to his car in a flash.

As we arrived at the Mikaelson mansion for the ball, I felt so tiny outside this magnificent house. I think Elijah felt my apprehension because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Tyler would be jealous he breathed out as one of the doormen took off my coat.

_Tyler was in New Jersey tonight but he would be back tomorrow, so maybe I could show him my dress._ Just then Rebekah pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, Elijah whisked me away to the dance floor muttering something about having the first dance.

In the middle of our dance I smelt the distinct smell of sandalwood, lynx and a musky scent I could never quite identify. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. My eyes flew opened when I realized that wasn't Elijah's smell... it was his ... it was Klaus'.

True to my word when I look up I saw standing there, looking almost the same as 10 years ago, only looking leaner, the intensity of his stare threw me off, the look in his eyes was mixture of serenity and rage.

I didn't miss him anymore, I only felt hatred, I walked away from a confused Elijah who seemed unaware of what was taking place, I walked away from the Mikaelson mansion and I sped away into the forest where no one would find me. I just walked away. I didn't want to see what happened next.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it... Read and review plz! Your support mean so much to me- thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD or the Originals, but hey, who can blame me for dreaming?**

_Hey guys! Thankyou so much for all the follows and favorites they, mean the world to me 3 I really enjoyed writing this chapter – I't's a little OOC but I figured that after 1000 years, there has to be a group of people that Klaus actually have fun with... right? Anyway I'd love to hear comments about the friendship ~~ and the joke __

_Oh and Shoutout to my new BEAUTIFUL beta STEPH! I love you and you're just amazing!_

**Klaus POV**

10 years and there she was, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But she was with _my _brother - and she seemed to be quite comfortable, as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was my curse, seeing the most beautiful creature in the world and knowing she would never _love_ me in return.

At first she seemed shocked, then because she's Caroline I saw her surprise change into anger, much like the rage I was feeling. Then she turned around and walked away, again, just like everyone else did.

Elijah looked as though he was about to follow her when he sniffed the air and whipped around to look at me. We stared at each other momentarily before I disappeared into my studio, if I had to speak to him at that point in time I would probably snap his neck, or dagger him for holding her so close.

**Caroline's POV**

I tried not to read too deeply into how I acted around Klaus those 10 years ago. How it took me a minute to remember I hated him, how I leaned into his touch even though he was the enemy and how I wanted to kiss him so badly. But the truth was I know why I acted and felt the way I did.

No matter what he did he ultimately put me first, not like Stefen who rejected me in his first few days in school, like Damon and even Matt in someways, who both had used me because they couldn't have Elena, or Bonnie who didn't talk to me for weeks when I became a vampire but was perfectly fine when Elena made the transition, or even like Tyler who ran off when he was sired to Klaus and used his own 'girlfriend' as a distraction.

But I'm never going to show Klaus how I almost fell in love with him, because it doesn't matter when he left. And anyway I'm with Tyler now...

"OH MY GOD TYLER", I yell out and frantically start calling him and I leave about a thousand messages warning him about Klaus.

When I finally give up my phone starts to vibrate, and I yank it from its spot on the phone, the message reads..

_Hey Care,_

_Elijah told me Klaus is back, so we're ditching the party.._

_Join us at Mystic Grill,_

_it'll only be you, me, 'Bekah, Elijah and Bonnie._

_I know your probably fuming and knowing you, you tried to call Tyler.._

_Just please come, if you don't I'll get 'Bekah to hunt you down._

_Please come Care,_

_Love Matt xx_

_Oh, what the hell, _I think to myself. _I don't really want to go, but then if I don't it will seem like I care about Klaus, which I do...n't. _ So I pick myself up dust my dress and make my way Mystic Grill.

I can't help but smile when I walk in, Elijah is as silent as always, as is Matt, but Rebakah and Bonnie on the other hand seem oblivious to this, they are happily chatting away. Matt smiled warmly as I walk up and take my seat next to Elijah, 'Lijah on the other hand just give my hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to be discreet but showing me it's ok to be upset.

"Oh my goodness, Caro-pop did you see Nik, it was sorta creepy he was just starring and you, and I was like, hey... remember me, only person who stuck by you for 1000 years, right here", Rebekah let out once again seeming oblivious to Elijah trying not to mention _him. _For some reason though I wasn't angry, I let out a laughed and it felt good too.

Just as I finished giggling at nothing in particular I spotted one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen, he was so tall like 6 foot, with chocolate brown hair, green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, followed by two more stunning men, one of which had should long blonde hair, there were two girls also, talking animatedly with them and they seemed not to notice us even though my table was blankly starring straight at them.

We have NO visitors in Mystic Falls, and here was a small community of new people. _How can this night get any weirder,_like always I thought too fast. The door opened once more revealing Klaus, with a Henley shirt with leather pants and black converses on, but he wasn't on his lonesome, on his right side was a stunning blonde girl dressed in full leather and on his left side was a very smart look young man with light brown hair and brown eyes, though he was slightly shorter than Klaus. They walked past us too, and they silently joined the other group, I tuned in with my Vampire hearing as did everyone else, except bonnie, she just squeaked "Guys!", before Elijah kicked he under the table.

The Blonde girl was talked first, "So I have this really awesome joke... Nik are you listening?", she practically yelled at him.

"Oh seriously Eli, not this joke again we've heard it like 50 times", the gorgeous one said.

"Of course I'm listening Eli, but if the others have heard it, maybe another time", Klaus responded, genuinely amused.

"So.. three little piggies went out for dinner", the blonde- Eli, continued as though she didn't hear him, "they were ordering entrees and the 1st little piggy ordered salad-"

"So it was a healthy piggy", Klaus cut her off while the others laughed.

"Yes", Eli snapped at him, "The 2nd Little piggy ordered hot chips and they third little piggy ordered beer-".

"So that's a R rated piggy then", Klaus interjected again.

Eli looked like she wanted to be mad but she let out a giggle ad continued, "When they finished entrees they ordered mains, the healthy piggy ordered Pasta, the 2nd piggy ordered steak and the R rated piggy ordered beer once more".

Klaus nodded to show her that he was following her and she continued.

"After the mains, they ordered dessert, the healthy piggy ordered a fruit salad, the 2nd piggy ordered ice-cream and the R rated piggy ordered-".

"BEER!" everyone said in union.

Eli smiled fondly then said, "When they finished dessert the piggies waiter came over and asked the R rated piggy, why did you only order beer... and the R rated piggy responded, who else is going to go wee wee wee all the way home?", Eli finished.

Two of the guys face palmed, the girls shook their heads, smiling. But Klaus just sat there laughing, and not fake laughing but the real type, like when we went on the date.

The man with long hair said, "Nik I can't believe you actually think that's funny".

Klaus replied breathlessly, "Marty, I can't believe after 300 years, that's the best joke Eli can come up with". And with that the whole group broke out into laughter.

It was the oddest thing I had ever seen, Klaus was genuinely enjoying himself and comfortable around a large group of people, more comfortable even, than I've ever seen him with his family.

I heard a sound so I turned back to my table to see Rebekah throw he**r** hair behind her and practically pushed Matt out of the booth.

"Rebekah!", Elijah whispered sharply.

But the sudden movement already caught someone's attention, the gorgeous man's. He looked in Rebekah's direction suspiciously. The suspicious look turned to one of recognition as he tilted his head slightly.

"Bekah", he said lightly, as the others looked in the same direction and waved, all except Klaus, who clearly knew we were already here.

Rebekah went in order around the table, the gorgeous one, the smart looking one, two of the girls, the long haired one, the blonde girl and the other man, then of course here brother.

She marched towards the table saying,"Hi Tony, hey Cary, hey Nat and Jane, hey Marty, hi Jeremy, and hello dear brother," She finished effectively stunning everyone on our table except Elijah.

All of their smiles faltered, _good_, I thought to myself, their scared of her. But Rebekah had eyes for only one of them, and he was boldly staring at her, all earlier amusement gone from his face.

After about a minute Klaus spoke, deadly quiet, "Little sister, always likes to make and entrance."

"What do you want Niklaus?" Rebekah spat.

Klaus smiled with no amusement in his eyes, "So cold little 'Bekah, don't worry I'm not here to rain on your parade," Klaus leaned back, "I suggest you leave before you say something you regret."

"Caroline, I want to leave", Rebekah smiled slightly.

At first I didn't understand, there were many people on our table, including the eldest original and her boyfriend, but then I saw that she got her desired reaction. Each of the occupants of Klaus' table repeated the name Caroline and piped their heads up to get a good look at me.

Elijah immediately wrapped his arm around me and Matt edged closer to me too, at that Klaus' eyes flashed yellow. Jeremy looked at Eli, who covered Klaus's hand with her own.

"Nik, we're all really tired from all the traveling, let's retire for tonight ok?" She asked gently.

Klaus didn't move though, but Tony stood smiling and said something in no language I had ever heard, I looked to Elijah to see if he had understood but he just shrugged at me.

Klaus bowed his head smirking then stood up and everyone let out a breath of relief. As they filed out of the grill each said hi to Elijah and he nodded at all of them. Klaus of course ignored our table point blank, and I returned the favor willing myself not to look at him.

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed it.. Please guys review the story... I would really like to hear what you thought, the more you review that, the more I want to write and the faster I'll update! Next chapter will be pretty violent - it's the Tyler/Klaus reunion which isn't quite so bittersweet.**_

_**MTGZ over and out xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN JEREMY AND CARY AND TONY AND MARTY AND ELI AND NAT AND JANE! - okay fine I only own Eli, Nat and Jane, then there's Jeremy Renner, Cary Agos, Tony DiNozzo and Marty Deeks*.* The point is I own something.**

_This is a shorter chapter but I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but I don't know if you'll like it... I mean it may seem OOC but it's how stuff happens in my imagination, everyone has a weak spot and you can't help how you feel sometimes:)_

_Oh and to the anon who wrote the comment about wanting the originals to stick together... you might wanna skip this chapter:/ But I completely agree with you about loving the originals, remember though klaus did dagger all of them several times and he's been gone for 10 years. _

_Just to clarify Caroline is Elijah's getaway from reality, and he's feel brotherly towards her, plus she was the only one who Klaus showed his humanity too, why would Elijah let his brother do something that would make her hate him. So to speak, by protecting Caroline, he's protecting his brother.. _

_And this is my imagination writing so it may not be how the TVD writers would write the story, if it's not your thing, then your don't have to read it:) _

_If you choose to keep reading eventually the originals will be a family, maybe kol will even come back* but it's not going to just be okay after everything klaus did, these things take time... _

_Thankgod it's Saturday,_ I thought to myself. As much as I love my event planning job, I can't deal with it today, not after last anyway.

I got up to get ready for my day, and before I went to the bedroom I called Tyler, when he didn't pick up... again, I thought he got my earlier messages and ditched his phone.

10 minuted later I was dressed and ready for the day, I was pouring my cereal when I felt hands encircle my waist.

"Hey babe," Tyler mumbled in my hair.

I jumped a meter in the air and I turned to look at him.

"Tyler! Don't you ever check your freakin' phone.. What's wrong with you?", I yelled at him.

"Jesus Care. I just got back, calm your farm, I missed you Care", he whined.

I was about to tell him Klaus was back when there was a knock on the door. _No, my luck can't be that bad_. I signaled to Tyler to go upstairs, he looked at me questioningly but he went.

"Hello, love", Klaus said immediately as I opened the door, "May I come in?"

"No, go away Klaus, your mood swings are giving me whiplash", I snapped at him attempting to close the door while praying.

"Come now love, not scared of the big bad wolf are we?" He smirked cheekily, easily keeping the door opened by leaning one hand on it.

But his smile disappeared as he took a step towards me, his stare went cold, I tried to school my face into confusion.

"Can I help you with something, or would you just like to continue to waste my time?", I yelped.

He sent me a cold stare and zoomed straight past me upstairs, I panicked and ran to call Rebekah.

"Tyler, Klaus", I got out before I heard a crash outside.

I ran outside looking from Tyler lying on his back trying to get up, to Klaus jumping from the window and landing perched on the ground.

Without thinking I ran to Klaus, resting my hands on his chest.

"Please Klaus, don't hurt him, I know your angry but your better than this, please Klaus, leave him alone", I pleaded hopelessly.

"I gave him a chance Caroline, I let him live, I gave you all a chance, no more", he finished walking around me, a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

I was truly scared, Klaus Mikaelson, the biggest baddest hybrid ever was shaking with fury.

Tyler was on his feet now and tried to spring away from Klaus, but Klaus blocked his way several times, once he let tyler get about 15 meters, before zooming in front of him and throwing him back into my yard, he was playing with Tyler.

"Your baby brother hated you Klaus, and you couldn't protect him, you can't protect any of them, if only you could protect as easily as you can kill, but then again you have no loved one's, you are incapable of real feelings", Tyler shouted, egging Klaus on.

For a minute Klaus' eyes showed recognition of the words, I stood in shocked silence and watched the last sliver of humanity left his eyes, replaced with cold fury he flashed towards Tyler. But something blocked his way, or someone..

There, in between Tyler and Klaus stood Elijah and Rebekah.

"The girl and her friends are under our protection Niklaus", Elijah spoke calmly, giving Klaus an intense look as if to silently tell him something.

Klaus on the other hand looked like he would explode, he seemed to be coming to terms with the fact his siblings were siding with us, _the Scooby Gang, _I couldn't quite understand either to be honest, Elijah always spoke so highly of him and Rebekah let something nice slip out about him pretty regularly too.

"You knew, he was here Elijah. You let him live here, you socialized with him, what happened to family above all?" Klaus spat at his sibling.

I had never thought of it that way, Rebekah and Elijah hardly ever said two words to Tyler, yet they tolerated him, "Family above all else, Nik", Rebekah said, "We will not let you harm him".

It made no sense to say that, were they saying Tyler was more family to them than Klaus was? It didn't make any sense. Klaus didn't miss a beat-

"If you are not with me, brother and sister, then you are by definition against me", Klaus said as calmly as Elijah would've, but with more warning in his tone.

They both held their ground starring straight into his next thing happened so fast I could hardly she it, Klaus sped over to Rebekah faster than I've seen any vampire move, and snapped her neck.

And without hesitation, Elijah attacked Klaus and grabbed his neck, as Klaus grabbed the arm around his neck and snapped Elijah's spine. Elijah screamed out as he fell to the floor, hand on back.

My hand flew to my mouth and I saw fear in Tyler's eyes that I'd never seen before, Matt stood behind Tyler looking at Rebekah and Klaus looked at him daringly. Klaus walked slowly over to Tyler, starring at his chest. When he was about to plunge his hand into Tyler chest, is when I lost control.

I used vampire speed to get between him and Tyler, "NOOOO!", I screamed at Klaus, using all my strength to push him back, only this time, I caught him off guard and he fell to the ground after flying back about a meter.

I hardly saw him him the ground and he was in front of me, rage making his eyes glow yellow. Everything stopped moving including time, we just looked at one another, I wanted to say something, but what do I say to someone like Klaus.

Then without warning he disappeared like the wind took him away.

There was a shocked silence, everyone was starring at me, Elijah tried to stand up, even though he wasn't fully healed and fell to his knee's. Tyler on the other hand just sped off leaving me alone.. again.

_**A/N What'd you think? Thoughts and comment would be great as always...**_

_**MTGZ out xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: When, I'm older, I'm going to take over the world and my first act of take-over-the-world-oship will be to appoint myself owner of TVD and the Originals, and a selected few others...**

_Hey everyone so pleaseeeeeee enjoy, there's no Klaroline interaction in this chapter, but there's a bit on hidden feeling's and more background into Klaus' friendywendy's... It's filler chapter but I really enjoyed writing it~_

* * *

It's 10 days since I last saw _him. _The thing about event planning is... it's so uneventful, now I'm not saying I want Klaus to show up and destroy everything, but...

As if on cue my least favorite Salvatore walks in, "Blondie, you know Elena-".

"Why would I know Elena jackass, it's not like she's been my best friend since third grade", I snap at Damon.

"Ok! Nobody likes a smartass, just she's acting all weird, I think she might've flipped the switch again", Damon said, genuinely worried.

"Or maybe, like the rest of both the human and supernatural community... she finally realized she doesn't like you", I rambled.

But Damon just starred at me, so I nodded, "I'll try and talk to her for you'.

"Thanks Caroline", Damon said as quickly as possible before leaving.

* * *

"Why am I sitting in this dingy little cafe by myself?"

"Rebekah? Oh my gosh.. I'm so sorry I completely forgot it's Wednesday, I'll be there in like 10 minutes, I'm sor-."

...And she hung up on me.

"Elijah's acting funny", was the first thing Rebekah said when she saw me, "have you noticed?"

"I haven't seen him in a while 'Bekah", I replied, "Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" I added as an after thought.

"Nik's in a terrible mood and I'm trying to avoid his friends", she grumbled.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask... what's the deal with them, the lonesome wolf has friends?", I asked.

Perplexingly Rebekah gave me a disapproving look.

"Well.. some are older than the others, but none are younger than 300, I used to be jealous because Nik had a good time around them, and I tried to hate them, but the truth is... they're all just really nice. Eli and Tony are witches, and the rest with the exception of Jeremy and Cary are vampires and while they drink from the vein they don't kill the humans, but those two are hybrids, and they had a choice, I'm not saying they haven't killed people Caro-pop, but when they kill it's for a reason", Rebekah explained.

"So what, they're just THAT close all the time", I asked disbelievingly.

"Well, sometimes they don't see each other for decades at time, and Tony and Nik have been known to have some legendary fights", Rebekah smiled, seemingly fond of them.

We settled down after that, talking about fashion movies, and when Rebekah was a hippie.

* * *

"Hey mum!", I practically yelled into the phone, about 30 minutes before the shop was closing.

"Care.. Do you know of any recent 'attacks' of civilians by your friends", she said warily, getting straight to the point.

"No mum, it's no one from my side, but Klaus has some new friends in town", I said, my voice fading away.

"Ok, I'll have a word with Elijah then", she said.

As we say our goodbye's and I hung up the phone, Klaus' friend Marty walked in, and headed straight for me.

"Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Marty", he said holding out his hand.

I took it warily and responded evenly, "And what can I help you with today Marty?"

"Well I'm planning an event", he smiled dumbly.

"Good thing you came to the Mystic Falls event planner then", I mocked enthusiastically.

"Ok", he breathed, "Um... the event is, well it's... Nik's birthday, it's next week and we want to throw a good party for him, he's been awfully down lately, so down that he's keeping daggers by his side in case his siblings return home". Marty spilled out.

"Klaus and his legendary anger management issue's", I grumbled.

"You shouldn't judge him too harshly Caroline, he speaks very highly of both you and Stefan, and he's using every inch of self control to not kill the Lockwood boy", Marty replied distantly.

It was then and only then that his age began to show, which reminds me..

"How old are you?" I asked curiously and suddenly.

"555", He laughed.

"How did you meet Klaus?", I knew I was pushing the limits but I wanted to know.

He looked at me strangely before he said, "I was in Los Angeles on a full moon and an unfortunate group of teenagers came to my aide when they heard me screaming whilst transformation, I hadn't killed since I triggered the gene the previous year", he took a breath and continued, "Have you ever had the pleasure of seeing Nik in his werewolf form?"

"No", I mumbled

"His coat is dark gray, almost black, but his head has a pure white streak on it, he was the first ever hybrid so he has powers", Marty explained, "he knows what he's doing in wolf form, he's aware of his surroundings, anyway he must have seen the fear in my eyes when I was going to kill the kids, he fought me... almost killed me in fact, but the next morning I was only grateful", he said fondly.

_Of course he has 'special' power_, I thought to myself, it was so... Klaus.

"It took him a long while to trust me, but I was indebted to him and I was his second ever friend, his first friend was Tony", Marty smiled, "he isn't all bad Caroline, he feels stronger emotions than you and me, and that's what makes him act out without thinking, not to mention his self esteem issue's", he said warily.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

He slowly but thoughtfully answered, "You once gave Nik your friendship, and he hasn't forgotten this nor has he forgotten you, I'm putting my trust in you now Caroline, don't betray him again", he warned.

Then he continued on a happier note, "My friend Nat said she wants flowers that signify Nik, so what would you recommend?"

"Sorry we don't sell rotten flowers", I said calmly.

To my surprise Marty laughed, "Yes well, even so, what would you suggest for someone, not necessarily Nik, but someone who is artistic?"

"I would suggest orange Ranunculus', they're... layered, so would perfectly project someone like... Kla- someone artistic", I say thoughtfully.

"Good choice Caroline".

"Do you even know what they look like... Marty?"

"No... are they beautiful?"

"Yes"

"As beautiful as you?" Marty asked smoothly and I couldn't help but laugh, "Also, any idea's for a cake, 'cause I wanted to get a puppy dog on it, but somehow, I don't think it'll be appreciated, any idea's?".

"A mockingbird", I said before I could stop myself.

Marty stopped dead and studied my face.

"Care...?" Tyler asks from behind me somewhere.

_Great! What is it come to Caroline's work, day. _I think as I turn around to face him, and I feel Marty freeze beside me.

"Hey Ty, this is Marty, Marty this is Tyler Lockwood", I say nervously, having spun around to look at him.

I despise awkward silences and this one is even worse, "Marty I'm heading home for the day, so I'll show you to, April, one of our lead planners".

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

_Oh for god sake can they not even WALK quietly. _I think to myself as I sit panting in my studio, _and is that one crappy painting or what?_

"Niki, I'm home", Marty calls from behind me.

"Leave me alone for 10 minutes... is that too much to ask?" I grumble.

"In a minute wolfy, I'm only here because something happened today with that really hot blonde chick", Marty teased, knowing he was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"You spoke to Carol-", I begin angrily.

"That painting is ugly, and when I say ugly... I mean BUTT ugly", Marty observed, "here, let me just..." before I had time to think, he grabbed the paint brush out of my hand, dipped it in the red paint and drew a massive smiley face over the painting.

To his surprise I laughed... it was a very Marty-like thing to do.

"Very good", I said disapprovingly, "but what did you come here to say".

"I met Caroline... somewhere, and we talked", Marty said as he walked towards the door.

I zoomed in front of him, "I can still kill you, you know", I reminded him, but the harshness wasn't backing up the words.

"I should be the one threatening you Nik, didn't you say Caroline doesn't like you?", Marty asked, eyebrow raised.

"What are you playing at? She _doesn't", _I said sharply.

"Well I can't really tell you the details but.. I thought we should... buy you a... birthday cake! And I asked Caroline what the theme of the cake should be... and she said it should be a... mockingbird, but the way she said was like she was... fond of you", Marty finished lamely.

I took a moment to compose myself, "Let me get this straight.. you went to see Caroline the 'event planner' to ask her what type of cake I should get, when you've known me for 532 years?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, well..".

"Marty, NO PARTY, do you hear me, I don't celebrate these trivial human festivities, in fact can you all hear me?" I shout, trying to cover up my excitement about Caroline's... fondness of me.

One by one my friends start appearing in the doorway, and they all avoid my expectant stare. All except Cary, who walked over to Marty and hit him on the back of the head.

**A/N: Yay or nay? Seriously guys.. I love you but I NEED to know how I'm going..**

**So next chapter, they'll be a character death, not a main character, but an important one, and it might give us a nice KLAROLINE scene... though it may be OOC:) Anyway thanks for reading my beautiful butterflies **

**MTGZ xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil With A Heart

_**Disclaimer: I own the deputy, but unfortunately... not the world yet? Maybe after I finish making this gif...**_

_Hello hello hello, how are we my lovlies? Here is another chapter, it's very emotional and it was really really hard to write. Once more it's a little OOC... BUT!_ _Everyone know Klaus has humanity... so after 10 years of being in love with Caroline, naturally I think it would be amplified... right?_

* * *

_What's happening? _This is the first thing I think when I hear the siren's outside my house. _It's 2 o'clock in the morning... Why are there sirens?_

I walk down to the door tentatively as someone on the other side knocks on it. When I open it, I see one of mum's deputy's.

"Ms Forbes", he greets, his voice shaking.

I look up into his eyes pleadingly, but he shakes his head, I try to hold the doorframe for support but I just slide onto the ground, ever since I was a child I had had nightmare's about this day, but recently I hadn't even thought about it...

He puts one hand on my head, "During night patrol, Sheriff Forbes saw a man attacking a boy, 17 or 18 years old, she rushed to his aide and tried to calm the attacker down, as she reached for her weapon the attacker panicked and fired his weapon, She called it in before she got out of the car so I arrived two minutes later, too late, I rushed her to the emergency room, but she got shot in the lung, she died at 1:30 AM", he finished, letting out a sob.

I just held onto the doorframe and sobbed my heart out. The deputy kept his hand on my head, but after a while he said softly, "Caroline, is there anyone I can call?"

"No, I have no family left, I'm completely alone", I sobbed.

What ever restraint the deputy was using disappeared, knelt down to my level and held me close, soon he pulled out a sketch and asked if I'd ever seen the man. I scanned every part of it, not a thing except a small cross he had tattooed near his eyebrow, but I'd never seen him.

"I didn't feel anything at 1:30", I cried out, "Why didn't I feel anything?"

* * *

"Have you heard from her?" Bonnie asked Elena the next morning, in a small town, news spread so fast.

When Elena didn't answer, Bonnie took that as a no.

"Nor have I", Elijah said from the doorway.

"Who the hell invited you?", Damon asked sharply.

"I did", Elena squeaked and Damon just looked at her.

"We don't have time for this, did you see his face, it's all over the news", Bonnie said.

"We need to look for her", Matt said.

"We need not worry Matt, Nik is no doubt busy doing just that", Rebekah spoke quietly.

"Klaus... How is that pain in the ass going to help, she hates him, and why was I the last to know about this", Tyler screamed, entering aggressively.

"Calm yourself cub, he may be a pain in the ass, but he's _my _pain in the ass, and my brother, if you want to search, by all means please do so, I won't stop you, but have no doubt Niklaus will find her", Elijah said stoically.

Tyler looked as though he was going to say something when Hayley walked in beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

At this point everyone just ignored them both, they had more pressing matters to deal with.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

As soon as I heard the news I felt my heart go to my throat, I ran at vampiric speed to Caroline's house but she wasn't there...

5 hours later and my friends were scattered over Mystic Falls, looking for her. I worry that she has had enough and just left Mystic Falls behind altogether, _maybe I should widen the search, _just as I consider how much to widen it, my phone starts to ring.

"Eli!" I almost yell into the speaker.

"She's in a bar on highway 64 called 'Drink to the Brink' and she's not looking great", Eli replied worriedly.

"I know it, I'll be there soon", I say. I hang up before she can even answer.

"Where is she?" I demand when I get to the bar 10 minutes later.

"She.. She just followed a man outside", Eli told me hesitantly.

As I make my way to the alley, I see Caroline holding the man close, at first I think she's hugging him, _or kissing him_, I think shaking the thought away, but then I she drinking from him, _drinking too much_. That's when I notice, the man looks like her mother's killer, only he isn't, there's no tattoo!

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

_Even though he killed my mother his blood tastes so good... I'm a monster , _I think to myself, when I compelled him, I didn't say to not be afraid, or to not worry, I want him to feel the pain and the terror.

I'm so closed to killing him, I can feel it, I can see his terror filled eyes loose their light.

"Caroline love, come on, that's enough", I hear _his _voice, but I don't move, not when I'm so close to finishing this.

That's when I feel Klaus wrap his arms around my torso, gently pulling me away from the murderer.

"Caroline, it's not him love, look at his face, there's no tattoo", he whispers in my ear.

My eyes fly open at his words, _how did I not see this before?, _I push them both away, disgusted with myself. And the man falls to the floor, too weak to support himself, _I drank too much._

I fall my knee's beside him as he looks at me in horror, I force feed him my blood and I stare into his eyes.

"I'm so... sor...I'm sorry", I choke out, sobbing.

He looks at me more terrified than before, _why isn't it working_, I think in

between sobs. That's when Klaus steps in, I think he's been observing from the side until now.

He bends down and looks straight into the man's soul. "You are to forget everything that happened, you are to go back into the bar and continue as you were, but stop preying on young girls", Klaus finished sternly.

The man just stood up and left. I buried my head in my knee's and cried silently. I felt a warm presence beside me, one arm wrapped hesitantly around my body and the other resting on the side of my head, then I felt rest his head on the side of mine.

For a moment I stopped crying, shocked by Klaus' display of human emotions, then it began once more, only thing that this time I wasn't silent.

It must been hours that we sat like that on the dirty alley floor, I had lost my voice by this point and I had no tears left to cry, my body still shook with silent sobs though, and Klaus continued to slowly rock us backwards and forwards.

After another minute he whispered hoarsely, "I know it hurts love, but... don't turn it off."

_**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Please R&R, means a lot to me and yeh... I hope you liked it. Oh yeh... I live in Australia so I have no idea what highway 64 is or if it evens exist, so please don't hold it against me. And if anyone has suggestions for the deputy's name.. please let me know cause I have to choose one anyway...**_

_**MTGZ xx**_


	6. Chapter 6: We all lose people

**Disclaimer: Still working on ze master plan **

_Hey goiz! This chapter is for the anon that wanted united Originals, so if your still reading..._

_But yeh, the next couple chapters are going to be about the different stages of grief Caroline is going through. Enjoy!_

_Oh yeh and GET WELL SOON STEPH! (My amazing Beta {who was absent for this chapter})_

* * *

As soon as he told Caroline not to turn off her humanity, he knew he'd said the wrong thing, the whole crying process began again, only it was much much worse, she started calling for her mother hoarsely.

After around another hour she was so tired she blacked out. So he picked her up and ran to her house, with her in my arms.

Klaus walked up the porch steps just as the doppelgänger and the witch walked towards him.

"Not here Klaus", the Gilbert girl said.

"She'll do something she'll regret if you leave her here..", she spoke again.

Without another word Klaus zoomed her all the way to his house. When she was safely tucked away in his bed he warily made his way downstairs.

"Whoever organised this party has terrible taste", Klaus said, entering the room and heading straight for the scotch.

"Of course they do, you're here aren't you?" Damon said sarcastically.

Amusingly Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked around the room, _it is quite crowded_, she thought. There was Elena, Marty, Eli, Nat, Matt, Rebekah, Elijah, Cary, Tony, Klaus, Jeremy, Jane, Damon, Tyler and... Hayley? _Why was she there. _

Thats when Klaus noticed Tyler, who was cowering behind Hayley.

"I thought I smelt a mutt", he said, snickering at my own joke, but his face lost all humour as he spoke, his voice just above a whisper, "If you don't get out of my house in 5 seconds, no amount of hybrids, or vampires, or werewolves, or originals, OR witches, will be able to save you", he finished looking at Eli as he said the word 'witches'.

Tyler just stood there watching Klaus, when Elijah spoke up, "My brother has chosen to let you live Tyler, do not test him", he warned with his chest puffed out proudly at Klaus' clear use self control.

When they left Nat asked, "Is she upset?"

Rebekah snapped, "No, she's practically bouncing up and down with happiness!''

Klaus focused his attention anywhere else but on people arguing, so he looked around and looked with a curiously expression at Elijah and Elena looking at eachother.

Elijah must have noticed Klaus was starring, because for the first time in 10 years, Klaus' brother looked him dead in the eye, not with anger or disgust, but with the look Klaus had respected Elijah for all his life, the look that made Klaus haltingly realise he had a lot of making up to do, it was that look that said '_always and forever'._

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I woke up in a unfamiliar setting, the only light in the room was inside a red lamp so the room was illuminated by a dull red glow. I sat up on the soft bed and pushed the golden sheets off me. I took a look at the bed frame, the craftsmanship was amazing the bed frame looked ancient.

On the wall to my right was 6 long shelves attached to the rust coloured walls. They were filled with 1000's and 1000's of CD's. Ranging from The Eagles, to Guns 'N' Roses, all the way to The Fray.

On the wall in front of me was a painting of moon shining on the clearing in the forest, it illuminated everything except the shadow in the middle, _that's strange_, I thought to myself, what was stranger though, was that I had no clue where I was and yet I felt safe, something about the room made me feel safe.

_Well, it's definitely not the look of the room, because it's scary as hell_, _maybe it the smell of it, _I thought. _The smell of it? _I thought frantically, all of a sudden it all made sense, the carved bed, all the music, the depressing painting...

"Oh My God I'm in Klaus' room!", I whispered as I shot out of the bed, to the corner of the room.

I thought about the words I just spoke out loud, _I'm in Klaus' room... why am I in Kl-_

In one horrifying moment it all came flooding back to me, my mum's gone. This time I just slid to the ground shaking, and before I could stop myself I let out an agonised scream.

I was just halfway through screaming when all three originals burst through the door, first Klaus, then Rebekah, then Elijah. I thought Rebekah and Elijah's presence would calm me down, but the memories of how they hurt my friends came flooding back to me.

"Don't", I mumbled as they came closer.

"Don't!" I repeated loudly when Elijah didn't stop.

As Elijah froze where he stood, the one person who I knew had no agenda's, the only person who understood what was happening to me, the only person who could console me came through the door. Stefan warily made his way through the originals to my crumpled form

"Care..I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier", was all he said.

Then he walked straight up to me and enveloped me in his arms, I shut my eye's... I was so confused, I didn't want to remember, but at the same time I didn't want to forget either.

When I opened my eyes again Rebekah was gone, Elijah was sitting on the bed and Klaus was looking past Stefan and I with a pained expression. That's when I heard Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus shared a quick look and Elijah got up, but Klaus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me 'Lijah", he whispered gruffly.

Elijah eyed him curiously but nodded.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

_I needed to get out of there _anyway_, _I tried to convince myself, Caroline was infuriating, she is impossible to read, _how am I to gage whether she hates me or not? _Giving up, I silently followed Rebekah's voice, _perhaps she was talking to the human_, I thought. When I finally got to source to her voice, I was shocked at the scene in front of me.

Rebekah was sitting in Kol's room on his bed with her back facing towards the door, she was talking to no-one.

"I don't know what to do Kol, how do I console her when I don't know how... not that you would care, but still we'll just pretend you're not a jackass for 10 minutes... if you don't tell anyone, I won't", she said seriously.

I was about to announce myself when she continued, "I miss you Kol, and I hate you because you always got on my nerves, but I need you back, I'll do anything to get you back", she cried.

I turned to leave when her head swung in my direction, for a moment we just looked at each other, then she tried to hide her openly flowing tears, _she doesn't want to appear vulnerable in front of me, _I thought.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't hold her like I held Caroline, and even if I did, I would certainly be questioned about it afterwards. I couldn't leave because that would just defeat the purpose of coming here to make amends with her in the first place, and I couldn't tell her that she was talking to our dead brother, because that's cold even for me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I stepped into the room and said..

"Little Brother, I've been in Europe for a while now, visiting every powerful witch I could find, so the bad news is.. from the ones I found they didn't know how to bring you back, and from the one's that are scattered, my people say they shifted to America, so I promise I'll get on that as soon as possible", I finished taking a deep breath.

When I looked at Rebekah, I couldn't help but smirk, this 1000 year old being was starring at me with her mouth wide opened. After another minuted she composed herself, nodded at me shyly, like she always does when I do something nice for her... It was nice to see her smile directed at me once again, _though I'll never tell her that_, I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Klaus obviously loves his sibling and he has a soft spot for Rebekah... AS we see in the ep when she begs him to stay in Mystic Falls for the dance. I really hope you enjoyed it! R&R **

**OMFG! HOW FREAKING GOOD WAS THAT KLAROLINE SCENE~~~ KLAUS WAS SO PISSED AND THEN HE JUST STARTED LAUGHING! And then he let Tyler live... asdfghjkl … I just can't... just.. no**

**MTGZ 3**


	7. That smile

_Hello once more! So this chapter is pretty full on, it has more original interaction - Klaroline - Tyler - Klaus' friends and yeh, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

It's been two days since Caroline's been staying at our house per Rebekah's and Bonnie's request, _more like demands_. And for two whole days, she has been avoiding all three of us originals, only letting Stefan a an other selected few sit with her in the day and I'm about ready to implode. She seemed to have taken a liking to Marty and Jane though, last night they got her to drink a whole blood bag. But still she had not said a word or even looked in my direction.

I marched outside looking for a way to release all my anger _like killing someone_, when Elijah walked steadily beside me.

"How have you been Elijah?" I asked, a moment later since he was silent.

"Sufficient, how are you holding up", he replied eyeing me.

I was about to tell him I was fine, when I realized Elijah knew me better than anyone in the world.

"I don't understand what's going on with her", I let out, frustrated.

His lip twitched upwards as if he found me amusing, and then his face went sorrowful, "She has to go through the mourning period properly Niklaus, you see... Caroline has already gone through the sorrowful stage between you and Stefan, she is currently going through the distant stage, then comes the blaming stage, then the survivor's guilt stage, then the remembering every moment stage, but there will be times when she seems better".

"You must remember to keep your cool, angering her more will only make it worse for you", he explained wisely.

"You seem to know a great deal about Caroline", I said sharply.

"I understand your allure to her Niklaus, she innocent and oddly selfless at times, to top that up she is so beautiful, unfortunately I don't know Caroline so much as I know grief", Elijah said.

I could hardly control myself from plunging my hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. But instead I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Elijah, I can't do this with you again, why... how could you fall in love with her", I spoke, my voice rising with every syllable.

Elijah looked at me, this time plainly amused, "Brother.. do you not know me well enough by now to know that I would go through that again, we have enough to despise eachother about without a woman in the picture".

Now I really was confused, "But you tried to save Tyler Lockwood from me, I believe your exact words were, 'The girl and her friends are under our protection Niklaus'", I said my voice dripping with sarcasm as I put on his accent.

He took a moment to reply, "The Salvatore's always said that vampires need a reason to turn their humanity on, but you little brother, you need a reason to even show your humanity... Caroline is that reason for you, and I will do everything in my power to insure that you don't do anything that will make her hate you for the rest of her life. Killing Tyler Lockwood would top the list I'm afraid", Elijah explained.

I didn't know whether to be grateful that my brother was trying to protect my salvation or offended that my brother was trying to control me.

* * *

As I made my way to Caroline's room, I heard a voices

"So do you know if it was from your end?" I heard Caroline say softly, "I mean.. Bekah, she said that you guys didn't kill the people you fed on".

Now that caught my attention.

"No, Caroline, it wasn't one of us, we are on strict instructions from Nik not to kill anyone", I heard Tony reply.

_Thats odd, I've never heard them even say two words to eachother, _I thought.

As I edged toward the room silently I heard Tony say, "Maybe you should ask Klaus though, Nik get in here", he called.

When I walked into the room Caroline was looking at Tony with curious eyes while she was lying in her bed fully clothed for the day, he as sitting down next to her grinning at me. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't help but return the devilish grin. When I did, he stood up and promptly told Caroline he expected to see her downstairs later.

As he walked by me he whispered an enchantment that made me slap myself on the face. He went hysterical starring at my face and I was about to kill him when I heard Caroline break out into a fit of laughter. I stopped walking towards Tony and I starred at her, taking in her seemingly delicate form, her laughter was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, and I didn't even realize how much I had missed it.

When I finally got my senses back, I turned to Tony, but he was no longer there, so I turned back to Caroline, all traces of laughter and light gone from her eyes.

I just stood there for 10 minutes, I couldn't bare to see her so.. dead, that's when I choked out, "Would you like to see Tyler?" She looked up at me and nodded slowly.

I took that a sign to leave.

"You have friends", she said quickly.

I whipped around in surprise, which turned almost immediately turned to amusement.

"Yes", I laughed quietly.

She looked at me questioningly and then blushed deeply, realizing how it sounded.

"No, I meant, you have really great friends", I reply to my look she continued, "They take turns to come and see me everyday, and they try to make me laugh too", she said looking at the ground.

For a moment I felt a pang of pride and of emotion to my friends, they truly would do anything for me.

I had the feeling that Caroline wouldn't want me as close as Tony, so I pulled up a chair beside her bed, I also had a feeling that Caroline wasn't quite ready to talk about her mother with me _yet._

"You remembered the mockingbird", I said, it was only only thing I could think of.

"Yeh, but why did Marty look at me so intently when I said it?" Caroline whispered.

In fact everything she said was a whisper.

I thought carefully before responding, "Because, he was there with me, and so was Elijah, Kol and Tony", I added, she was silent so I continued, "it was fun", I smiled.

When I looked at her my breathing hitched, she was sweetly grinning at my smile. I just tried to memorise every inch of that mesmorizing smile which was directed at me. I didn't want us to bicker right now, nor did I want her to become indifferent again, this was a rare moment that I wanted to remember _always and forever_.

"Will you join us for dinner tonight Caroline?" I asked, standing up to leave.

She took a moment to answer, "I'm not sure.. I do-"

"It's only pizza Caroline.. I'll sen Bekah up and you can decide then, okay?" I asked

"Alright", she replied.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I heard footsteps come towards my door.

I looked opened my eyes to see Tyler hovering above my bed, I looked up and felt the tears begin to roll down my cheek, he look over me tenderly and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Care", Tyler said into my hair.

We must have sat like that for hours, then a thought struck me, "Why do you smell like Hayley", I asked abruptly.

He looked at me said, "Last night was a full moon, I transformed with her and we were running side by side the entire time."

I knew I shouldn't be jealous, they were running for god sake, but I felt angry so I tried a different tactic.

"Why was Klaus the one to find me, where were you?", I questioned him.

"Care..." Tyler said looking puzzled.

I was about to ask him if I was missing something when he said..

"Klaus is the reason your mother is dead".

**A/N: Cliffy! - Well sorta:) I try and update pretty soon but next chap will have a massive Klaroline encounter ... an angry one at that, but yeh. Thanx for reading 3**


	8. Chapter 8

_Good day to you all my little fuzzy friends. New chapter full of Caroline being Caroline and Klaus... not being Klaus:/ Anyway read on you will see what I mean OOC_

* * *

**Previously on The line between Serenity and Rage.**

"Care..." Tyler said looking puzzled.

I was about to ask him if I was missing something when he said..

"Klaus is the reason your mother is dead".

* * *

"What?" I shouted at Tyler.

"Obviously he found you Care, you think after all this time dealing with the supernatural community, Liz died due to crossing paths with a scared human", Tyler asked incredulously and surprisingly bluntly.

And it all made sense suddenly, that's how Klaus knew to start looking for me, how he was the one to find me, how he knew the man I was drinking from wasn't the murderer, how he knew I would fall into his arms willingly...

I threw off my covers and in blind rage and tore my way down stairs evading Tyler's worried form. I stopped in front of Elijah.

"Where is Klaus?", I asked with a scary calm.

That got everyone's attention, "He's not here Caroline, could I help you with something?" Elijah said, worriedly.

"Where is he?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That's when Elijah took a step towards me trying to hold my arm, he looked with alarm when I zoomed out of the house.

* * *

_Where is he, _I thought to myself furiously, I needed to put myself into Klaus' shoe's, _Tyler was in the house... so he would want to get away from him, somewhere where he was comfortable but still felt in power. _

Then I got it, I ran at top speed to highest point of the forest, and Klaus was undoubtedly standing and looking into the distance.

It took him not a second longer to notice me, and when he did he stood to his full height and looked at me expectantly, I zoomed over to him, and before I could comprehend what I was doing, my hand collided with his cheek with a sickening sound.

He looked enraged and confused as his cheek reddened with every passing moment, and he stood stock still as I thought, _how dare he_ _pretend like he doesn't know what's happening._

I raised my hand to hit him again, only this time he was ready, he grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulling me to him. I started to kick the air furiously, but he wouldn't let up.

"Love", he said hastily, "calm down", he breathed in my ear, trying to keep his anger bottled.

That about did it for me, I gave up kicking, "How could you Klaus?" I bellowed, sobbing again.

He took a deep breath and said, "How could I what Caroline?"

"Stop lying.. pleassseeeeeeee!" I screeched, "she was my mother Klaus, and you let me take comfort in you holding me and you killed her," I yelled starting to kick again.

When I stopped kicking he spun me around to look at me, but I didn't want to see his face so I starred at the ground, I wanted to _kill _him.

He put one hand under my chin to try and lift it gently, as he did so I felt my fangs begin to come out. As my eyes met his he put a hand on my cheek. While I imagine my eyes were cold, his were their normal deep blue color mixed with an emotion that looked like... hurt, _how could he feel hurt, _I screamed to myself.

My face changed back to normal as he leaned in and said, "Caroline, I never so much as lifted a finger towards your mother", as I snarled at him he continued sharply, "nor did I give any orders to do so".

I pushed him away and snapped, "How do you explain finding me and knowing that man I was feeding on wasn't the murderer then?"

"I didn't find you love", he said gently, ".. Eli did.. and as for the murderer, his face was all over the news", he finished, not once breaking eye contact.

I was stunned but I asked, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Klaus eyed me and retaliated with, "Why would I kill, or give the orders to kill the one person in the world who I knew for sure would give every fiber of her being to protect you?"

As I looked deep into his eye's, I realised never in my life had I felt so embarrassed, I felt my cheeks become hot as Klaus looked at me searchingly. When I met his eyes quickly he let out a breath of relief...

After what felt like an eternity he said, "Please, would join us for dinner?''

I looked at him disbelievingly, I looked for the earlier signs of anger in his eyes, but all traces were gone, they were replaced by amusement.

I nodded and he said, "Best you get back home love, I'll join you in a while."

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I sat down on the ground cross legged when Caroline left. I was so stunned, and my cheek still stinging. _It must've been Tyler who filled her head with that nonsense, I t_hought, no matter, I would deal with the likes of him later on.

It seemed that I needed to have a word with Elijah, and thank him for warning me about the blaming stage. At first when Caroline slapped me, I saw red, and then I remembered what Elijah told me about angering her, plus I think if she had gotten anymore angry she would've explode.

It was amusing to say the least that she realized her mistake, and strangely adorable that she confronted me by herself, with no plan... thinking that she could take me on, not to mention courageous.

_Caroline! Always full of surprises.. _I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I took my time getting home, _of course Tyler blamed Klaus, _I thought, mad at myself about not realizing earlier.

How was I going to face Klaus.. or Elijah, or ANY of them for that fact.

I decided to deal with it all later, so when I reached home I zoomed straight up to my room. A few minutes later I heard footsteps, so I got into bed pretending to be asleep.

"Caroline, I've known you for like my whole life, you think I don't know when your faking?" Elena said from the doorway.

I lifted my head just in time to see her lie down next to me, and she gently wrapped an arm around me.

"Care, you're not alone, we've all lost family.. the truth is nothing I say is going to make you feel better but... no one can take away the hurt, but don't block out the pain.."

"I can't Lena, I can't breath when I think about having no family left", I whimpered.

"I know Care, I'm just like you are, but take it from me... it hurts a hell of a lot more when you block out the pain for a while and then it all hits you suddenly", Elena explained.

"I missed you with your humanity off Ele-"

"Care, is everything alright?" I hear Stefan ask coming up to my door.

And I feel Elena stiffen beside me, that's when I remembered that they hadn't seen each other in almost a decade.

When he walked in, he looked from Elena to me and then said, "Hey Elena, long time no see.." So then he awkwardly pulled up a seat beside me and sat silently.

Elena fake laughed, trying to act normal and then she said something about seeing me later and left.

"So is there a reason Elijah looked flustered?" Stefan asked, smiling.

I couldn't help but return the smile.. Stefan took that as a hint to continue talking, so he told me stories and stories about the different place's he went to and the people he met. He told me about a place I never heard about in India, it was called 'Goa', and I wanted to visit it, he said it was like a paradise.

It was easy being with Stefan, everyone else except Marty always wanted to make me talk about mum, but Stefan _and Marty_ talked about everything and anything else.

I came to a conclusion while Stefan was telling me tales, I may have no biological family, but family is so much more than just DNA.

**A/N Did you guys like it? OMFG JUST SHOOT ME! THE good news is, the originals was picked up, but the bad news is... it was picked up:/ R&R guys – oh yeh and leave me some comments about your thoughts of the pilot:)**

**MTGZ xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey ~~~ _

_So.. sorry for the wait! I had some problems with – well with the story actually:)_

_No matter, I'm back in full swing! So enjoy_

_HEY SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO WHEATTHINS82, my 70th Follower, thankyou so much for the support everyone._

_Oh yeh and Shoutout to Lana-445 my most faithful reviewer (loveheart)_

* * *

In my sleep I heard the heating come on, from where I was sleeping in the bed. Stefan had gone home to change only half an hour ago and promised that he would be back to support me for dinner. It was a winters day outside, it was cloudy and raining, and I couldn't but miss my room, my house... _my mum_, I shook away the thoughts and quickly slipped out of bed with my quilt in hand. I went to the heater on the floor, and drapped it over the heater while I lay down on a pillow. I smiled slightly when the quilt inflated, trapping the heat. This really wasn't necessary as I didn't feel the cold, but it was more a force of habit, reminded me of that time when I was 15 years old and my mum took a day off to take care of me because I was sick and she made me do this.

A lonely tear slid down my face as-

"Caroline?" I heard Marty's confused voice

I whipped me tear away trying to hid it from him, "Hey Marty! When did you get back?" I asked, cringing at my own chirpyness.

If he did notice he didn't miss a beat, "I just got back about 15 minutes back, um... mind if I join you?" He asked warily.

"Sure" I said sitting up and scooting to a corner so he could take a seat next to me.

As he pulled the quilt onto his lap he smiled and said, "Never again will I judge you".

Then there was a silence, but a comfortable one. It was weird, I'd only known Marty for a short time but somehow I trusted him, I felt like I could talk to him about anything, _which reminds me_..

"Hey Marty, you said that Klaus almost tore you apart on that full moon when you met, but I thought he couldn't transform because of the curse", I asked timidly.

"You're a sharp little thing aren't you?" He quipped, "He was in his human form". When I looked at him puzzled, he continued, "Nik is the Alpha, just because he wasn't able to transform on a full moon doesn't mean he wasn't part werewolf, the full moon torment us physically, but even in his human form, Nik was still painfully drawn to it", Marty said sadly.

"He killed my best friends aunty, my boyfriend's mum and 12 innocent hybrids", I whispered.

"I do not always agree with Nik's methods, if you want someone to physically disagree with him, have a word with Tony, nothing I can say will console those loses Caroline, although Nik has done nothing worse than you would've done given the circumstances, yes, he completed the first massacre, but wasn't it you that completed the last? He asked gently.

I looked at the floor and refused to look back up again, I didn't need Marty telling me what I'd done wrong.

Looking down at me, Marty backtracked, "Caroline, when you live for such a long time, you begin to realize that contrary to popular belief, the world isn't separated into black and white, or good and evil, no one is always good just like _no one _is always bad", he explained softly.

I looked up at him to see his expression but he looked as if he was remembering something. "Klaus see's a chance at happiness.. and he feels compelled to run in the opposite direction, but regardless we've seen a side of Klaus no one's ever seen before", Marty said distantly.

"Anyway Caroline, I'll see you soon", Marty said, snapping back into reality and leaving me alone in my temporary room.

* * *

I changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie. I had a strange urge to put on shoe's, so I threw on my black converses. When I looked into the mirror I was surprised by the reflection, gone was the cheerleading captain.

As I made my way downstairs I heard laughter and when I reached the bottom step I was engulfed by warmth from the fireplace. I smiled slightly at the scene in front of me, Elijah who was surprisingly wearing faded jeans and a dark green jumper, Rebekah, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Marty, Eli, Jane, Nat, Tony, Cary, Jeremy and Klaus were scattered around the normally 'vacant' living room. But where as Elena, Klaus, Damon, Matt and Stefan were sitting on the couches, everyone else was scattered on the floor with pizza boxes lying everywhere.

They all looked towards me as I moved into the room, my eyes immediately found Klaus' which held an oddly amused expression. I found myself feeling increasingly sick and I was about to excuse myself when Rebekah came bounding to me and she hugged me extremely gently.

"It's alright Caro-pop, we're right here", she whispered.

I smiled and went to take the seat Stefan had pulled up for me beside him. As I walked by everyone wished me hello politely, all except Klaus who avoided my gaze, it seemed it was his turn to look sick.

Nat kindly asked me if I wanted any Pizza, and I politely shook my head as Cary began to speak.

"Did you hear that joke, Bekah?"

"God, what is it with you morons and jokes?" Rebekah said snarkily.

"Blasphemy!" Cary shouted dramatically, "so there was a blonde, a brunette and a red head -"

"So help me _GOD_ if you tell me a blonde joke, I'll bloody rip out your eyeballs," Rebekah mused.

"It's alright, it wasn't that good anyway", Cary said bravely.

During the small argument, Elena had subtly shifted over to Elijah where they were gazing intensely at one another.

All of a sudden Nat said, "Nik, do you remember, what was her name... Clarissa?"

"Yes", Klaus said shortly, throwing her a stare.

"Ahh... the Bennett witch, always the life of the party", Tony laughed, oblivious to Klaus' earlier glare.

"Bennett witch?" Bonnie perked.

Before anyone else could talk Klaus spoke, "Yes, Clarissa Bennett will forever be the most fun of the Bennett's".

"So... she was your...", Bonnie asked slowly.

"My girlfriend, yes, until I killed her that is", Klaus said.

Everybody's head swung in his direction at his words in a stunned silence.

Bonnie tried to restrain herself until she looked at Klaus' plainly amused face, she jumped to her feet at the same time as Tony did.

It looked as if Bonnie sent a lighting shot at Klaus from her finger tips, but it never hit him, it was stopped by a invisible barrier.

"Bonnie, calm down", Tony breathed, "Clary was the life of the party, yes, but she was consumed by expression, back then it was only Nik, Marty, Marge myself and towards the end, Nat, one day Clary got jealous of Marge and killed her in the crulest manner possible".

"And ever since the houses four were whittled down to three", Klaus smiled.

Tony sent him a glare along with his older brother.

"Excuse me, I have to get home", Bonnie said and she hugged me momentarily and left.

There was a silence after that, where I was sending Klaus a death stare as he looked at my innocently, the silence lasted for 15 minutes before...

"Sorry to break the thick tension but, why aren't we trying to kill Klaus", Damon asked as only Damon could.

"Because I would kill you before you got within 4 meters of him", Tony said sharply.

'Jeezz, alright... don't mess with Snow White when the seven dwarves are around, got it", Damon said putting his arms up in defeat, "so let's talk about Blondie's temper tantrum today then?"

"Damon!" Almost everyone groaned in union.

Not knowing what to do, I just looked down. The room was unbearabley silent and I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. _What am I doing here, _I thought. Thats when I heard the couch shift, a few seconds later I saw Klaus' sandy hair as he sat down cross-legged next to my chair.

Everyone broke into an easy chatter after that, always carefully avoiding certain subjects, and soon I excused myself claiming that I was exhausted. I zoomed upstairs in time to turn the tap on and then the waterworks began... again.

* * *

**So what'd you think?! R&R, And the guys who commented about TVD, I'm totally excited the originals was picked up, BUT LEGIT WHAT ABOUT MY KLAROLINE FILLS?! I'm sorry but last time I checked CAMILLE did not have a ticket into the ship KLAROLINE. So next chapter has some KLAROLINE because I feel we can't count on Julie for that and it also has a Tony and Klaus... _disagreement_. And then we will be welcoming our OLD friend into the story, literally _OLD, _can anyone guess who?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there my lovlies:) I would just like to thankyou for all your support from the bottom of my heart, because it genuinely means so much to me So this chapter has some Klaroline interaction.. I hope you enjoy it;P_

* * *

Soon after Caroline retired for the night, I heard her crying and I too excused myself, making sure to give Damon one last death stare before heading to my studio. As I walked past her room, I heard her calling for her mum through muffled cries, I felt a heart I didn't even know existed, break.

I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her, but I couldn't bring myself to go. So I did the only thing I could, _painted._ That mesmerizing smile from when I went to visit her combined with the tears in her eyes that I saw only moments ago.

I heard someone walking into the studio and upon sniffing the air I identified it as Stefan. He stopped at the door and just stood there for a few moments, and I didn't push him to speak.

"It's... beautiful", he said awkwardly, "Only you can make someone look beautifully happy and agonisingly sad at the same time."

I smiled despite myself.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I was completely cried out and drifting off to sleep when I heard heavy footsteps pass my door.

"Nik!" I heard a voice say which I soon identified as Tony's.

I tuned in with my vampire hearing, _it's times like this I love being a vampire, _I thought.

"Pester me another time Tony, I'm trying to focus", Klaus said tiredly.

"Well, focus another time, I have a bone to pick with you." Tony spoke exasperated.

I sat up in bed, _Tony is standing up to Klaus... this I need to hear._

When Klaus didn't reply Tony continued, "You knew the affect what you said was going to cause and yet you still said it."

"Well mate, what can I say... Old habits die hard, she did try to kill me", Klaus said calmly.

"An entirely one-sided affair, I'm sure," Tony snapped.

"Tony, tread lightly, I'm not in the mood to be lectured, I really couldn't care less what your thoughts are", Klaus said slowly.

"Oh.. how sorry I am for that, but next time you pull a stunt like that, don't expect me to stop the curse from hitting you because the only thing I'll be doing is making it hurt more", Tony said.

_So Tony's the one who protected Klaus, _I thought, _but he didn't move an inch, or even mutter anything. _My thoughts were interrupted by Klaus speaking again.

"I never asked for your help Tony or the witches for that matter", Klaus said, his voice rising.

"You never do, but.. you can't help Caroline on your own, she doesn't... trust you... yet", Tony said hesitantly.

"Perhaps you could do that for me then, because APPARENTLY she'll allow everyone except me to help her, I'm only good for blaming right TONY!" Klaus voice rose with every word.

"Well, maybe if you didn't.. I dunno kill her friends aunty or brag about the people you did kill, she would actually want to get to know you, and -".

"Tony!" Nat said softly from somewhere, "That's enough".

"Oh no Nat, don't stop him.. I am looking forward to killing him if he continue's to speak!" Klaus said angrily.

"As the most powerful warlock you've ever met.. I'm dare you to try," Tony said warningly.

The next thing I heard was someone storming past my door again. _I guess Klaus' friends are good for him_, was the last thing I thought before sleep claimed me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt the need for fresh air. So I showered and and skipped breakfast, heading outside. I didn't even know where I was going, I just let my feet decide.

That's when I heard Klaus' voice, but I'd never heard it quite like this before. "That's a good girl", it was a beautiful scene to look at, Klaus was in full riding gear brushing down a pure white Camarillo horse. "Le ciel est par-dessus le toit, si bleu, si calme", Klaus spoke soothingly as the horse nuzzled him playfully.

"Good morning love", Klaus said pleasantly.

I stood stock still for a moment before replying softly, "Hi"

"You have a horse", I said slowly.

"Well we seem to be stating the obvious lately Caroline, first I have friends and then I have a horse..." Klaus smiled turning to look at me for the first time.

I blushed deeply and silently cursed myself as he studied my face. He seemed to be assessing my features to see if I was approachable or not.

To my surprise, Klaus held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated before taking it, he gently tugged me closer to his horse, so I was standing in front of him, then he held our still holding hands up to the horse's muzzle.

"I remember that you like horse's", Klaus whispered.

Until then I didn't realize just how close we were to eachother, I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and shivered.

"What's hi.. his n-name?" I stuttered out.

I heard him chuckle before saying, "_Her_ name is Aliyah."

As Klaus removed his hand from on top of mine Aliyah stretched her neck forward to try and make contact with his hand again and I took of advantage of that, ducking low and moving to the other side of her head.

"_Aliyah_", I repeated, "What does that mean?"

"It means Homeland" Klaus said quietly.

"Oh! Like the people that are searching or you.. how sweet!" I snapped

That's when I started laughing. Klaus' head shot in my direction, he looked confused and for good reason, even I didn't really know why I was laughing..

Klaus' face transformed in front of me, his confused expression turned slowly into a small grin, and then into a full fledge dimpled smile.

"Your mood swings really do give me whiplash," I choked out.

"My moods... what are you - Oh you heard last night", Klaus stated, his facing becoming serious.

"Bonnie is my best friend Klaus, and I don't appreciate you trying to act more evil than you actually are, just because people aren't as scared of you anymore", I said before I could stop myself.

Klaus looked at my face and broke out into a cheesy smile.

"Well then love, if you don't _appreciate _it, I suppose...", Klaus teased, "And they _are_ still scared of me..all of them are." He looked down at the floor while smiling.

I knew the reaction he was looking for, but I couldn't hold myself back.

"I'm not afraid of you... I used to be.. but not anymore", I said strongly, he tilted his head up slightly, and with his eyebrows raised he looked up at me.

"Is that so Ms Forbes?" He said lightly.

I just shrugged as an answer, "Well we might have to do something about that then," he teased.

Aaaaaaannnnnnddddddddd... his phone started ringing

"_Klaus", he answered. His faced turned serious instantaneously._

"_Where?" He exclaimed._

He hung up and looked at me before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**I wonder what's gotten Klaus so worked up:/ So did yer like it?! HAHAHA just for the record all of you who guessed who would be coming back were... well I wouldn't say wrong- but you weren't really... right either:P So new plan ~ anyone who guesses which character will be coming back *next chapter will get a shoutout, alright? It's seriously like top secret not even my beta knows yet.. OMG THE NEW EPISODE! Matt is such a cutiieeeeeee AND BEKAH... I'm like dead, and was anyone really excited with the Klaroline seen even though it was Silas, CAUSE I WAS! -that mean Klaus must be important to Caroline.. I just can't:( Thoughts on the ep? R&R **

**MTGZ xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Hi everyone! So I had to give my shoutout to the only person who guessed who the 'old' favourite was and thats... STEPH! A.K.A my beta:) She is a faithful TVD fan so check out her awesome twitter- StephLloves1D ~ I hope you enjoy this installment but this chapter is a little shorter than usual:(_

* * *

I tried to keep in time with him, but I lost sight of him almost as soon as he started running, so as quickly as _I_ could, I made my way back to the house.

* * *

It was absolute chaos. There was Klaus' friends, with the exception of Nat and Tony, there was Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Matt, and Damon, Elena and Stefan arrived at the same time as me.

There were also about 40 people I didn't recognize, one of them had sunk their teeth into Elena's neck, Klaus was the first one to react, tearing out his heart.

"You kill one more person and you can deal with this on your own Nik!" Eli shouted.

She screamed something in a strange language and almost half of the intruders fell to the ground holding their head._They're vampire's, _I thought.

"You can't do this on you own Eli!"Jeremy called, he looked terrified for her.

Blood started to dribble from her nose but she didn't let her powers waver.

I watched with intrigue as all the familiar faces in the room zig-zaged around one another skillfully, helping each other to take out the enemy when needed, with the exception of Elena and me.

A small made man appeared in front of me, his eyes glowing yellow, he lunged towards me and was stopped in mid air and fell to the ground after a sickening crack. There stood Elijah, concern blazing in his eyes.

"Get Caroline to safety", Klaus bellowed in between snapping necks.

Eli held my arm and was about to pull me away from the drama, but I wanted to help.

"No Elijah", I breathed.

"Caroline, we must collect Elena and get you both to safety", He exclaimed wildly, his eye's trained on Elena's retreating form.

"Go to her", I whispered, "I'll be alright".

And he turned around to look at me wide-eyed. I felt a gush of wind and we stood beside Elena.

I looked around and for the briefest of moments and Eli and I made eye contact...

The next thing happened in slow motion. Another man appeared suddenly behind Eli. He forced a vile of blood into her mouth and snapped her neck in the blink of an eye. Her lifeless body fell to the ground no sooner than Jeremy pulled out the man's heart.

"ELI!", I heard Rebekah, Cary, Jane and Marty scream out simultaneously. Jeremy feel to his knee's and held her in his arms.

Klaus stood stock still just staring at her body on the ground, before his eyes took on their wolfish colour.

All the remaining intruders started growling in agony, their eyes turning yellow as Tony walked through the door.

And out of no where a woman stood in the middle of the once peaceful living room.

Tony gasped as Klaus' eyes widdened in shock, he breathed out, "Clarissa."

Her eyes went white, like Bonnie's did after I killed the all those witches 10 years ago.

She called out in a strange language, wielding her hand like you would sword. At the same time Tony stepped forward, doing much the same thing, only his iris' glowed green.

An invisible force threw everyone off their feet. Slowly, Tony sank to his knee's, blood gushing from his nose.

"You think you can control me!", Clarissa bellowed laughing hysterically.

"Clary stop", I heard Klaus say, he seemed to want to move but he was glued to his spot on the ground, that's when I noticed the same went for us.

Tony seemed to be using half of his effort to keep the intruders around us down, and his eyes started to loose their glow intensity.

For the first time since he arrived Tony glanced to his left, his head swung back as he took in Eli's dead body. His face contorted in anger and his eyes glowed a yellowy green colour.  
As he stood up again blood starting flowing from his eyes like tears, this time the curled up intruders lay still, dead, and it was Clarissa turn to be flung to the ground.

"Tony..", she pleaded, he eyes back to their usual form, "please".

But Tony chanted something and her chest rose from the ground as if it was being pulled by an invisible string. Blood began to seep through her clothes.

Klaus appeared behind him with his hand on the back of Tony's neck, "Tony", he whispered.

Tony cried out momentarily. And was tackled to the ground by a tall man who appeared out of no where. Marty, Jeremy and Cary tried to pull the intruder off but nothing was working, Tony was chanting, still it had no affect on the man.

Klaus weaved in and out of his friends to get to the man, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall, Klaus was about to rip out his heart when he let go of the man like he got burnt, his eyes widened as he starred at the man, not taking action.

The man rushed forward and broke Klaus' arm, then stood on his chest, breaking ribs.

"Elijah!" Klaus screamed in agony, "his eyes!" he managed to get out in between gasping for air.

Elijah was by his side in less than a moment, all Klaus' friends restraining the intruder. Cary took hold of the man's face and pushed the man's chin up so Elijah could get a good look at the man's eyes.

Elijah knee's became weak for a moment before he regained his strength/footing.

"Kol?" He said barley audibly.

* * *

**A/N Love it? Hate it? R&R:) Thankyou you all my lovely butterflies! AND OMFG *KLAUS WILL BE LETTING CAROLINE GO AT THE END OF THE SEASON?!* What is this? On the bright side _apparantly _Alarics going to... stay alive!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, its been such a hectic week, but I shall update the next chapter much sooner:) But do enjoy ~

* * *

I sat on the couch of the living room that was littered with dead bodies, Elijah was making his way slowly around the room, moving the bodies in a state of shock. The man that Elijah called _Kol _was chained up in a chair, still dead from when Cary snapped his neck.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream that was painful to hear, most of Klaus' friends were upstairs with Eli, except Tony and Klaus himself.

At the sound of the scream both Tony and Klaus emerged from his studio. Eli came stumbling down the stairs and headed straight for Tony.

"Tony.. please.. I don't want to be a vampire", she cried, taking hold of his hand.

"I.. I can't do anything Eli... I tried.." Tony choked out.

Eli fell against the wall sobbing, Cary stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just transition and be done with it", Klaus said bluntly, looking away from her crying form.

"I can't Nik, I'm a witch.. I'm not supposed to feel dead, I felt my power being ripped from me", she squeaked out.

Klaus eyes softened as he met Eli's gaze, but they became cold again when the chained up man began to stir.

"Jeremy!" Klaus called.

Jeremy appeared beside Eli and took hold of her shaking hand, to my surprise he looked as heartbroken and tired as Eli.

The man started to struggle and he broke the chain on his left arm. Elijah went to hold him down but as he touched the man he flew back shouting out in pain.

Before anybody could react Bonnie walked in.

"Where is Kol's body?" Bonnie asked from the door, "What happened".

"Does it honestly matter right now?" Rebekah replied from beside Elijah.

"Great, you invited the Bennett witch", Klaus said calmly and Bonnie sent him a glare.

Since nobody spoke Klaus continued, "Well I lied, sort of anyway... I did kill Clarissa, but... before you curse me again, Clarissa Bennett lives, someone on the other side is playing a trick on us".

Bonnie took a deep breath and continued, "There is a way to bring your brother back.. but you need his body and the spell will be both difficult and painful".

"Why are you doing this, what is it you want.. witch?" Klaus said alertly.

"Kol has been on the other side, I need to know what he knows", Bonnie said.

I was not quite sure what Bonnie meant and judging from the looks of everyone else in the room, they didn't really know either.

Elijah spoke up, "We will do what ever is necessary to bring our brother back."

"It's going to be alright Eli, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I promise everything will be fine", I told Eli while Jane held her.

She gave me a weak smile as Cary and Jeremy walked in.

"We'll deal with Nat later". Jeremy said to Cary whom nodded vigorously.

"I'm sure she did it for a reason, this is Nat we're talking about, she wouldn't intentionally hurt us", Eli said.

"Am I missing something", I asked.

Everyone looked at eachother but it was Cary who spoke up.

"Caroline, the thing you have to understand about Nat is that she has one hell of a conscience, she bought up Clarissa out of the blue the other night, that was her way of trying to warn us...", I gave him a blank look and he asked retorically, "Why do you think she wasn't in the fight from before?"

There was a moment of silence after I finally understood what they were on about, _Nat knew about Clarissa, _I thought. Cary spoke again quietly.

"Everything is prepared, we all need to be channelled, so let's go downstairs."

At the mention of _channelling _Eli whimpered and Jeremy announced that he and Eli would stay upstairs.

Cary nodded and so we made our way downstairs, the room was littered with lit candles and bowls of water and soil. Marty and Stefan, with some help from Damon, were holding down the man and Kol's real body was laid down in the middle of the room.

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were standing side by side starring at it, as Tony enetered the room looking solemn.

I scooted over to Bonnie and said, "Bon, why do we have the elements _in _the house?"

"Because the elements make the spell easier to preform... and right now we need all the help we can get", she laughed nervously.

"We..." I asked.

"Tony volunteered to help me", Bonnie said.

"Kol's soul has been tampered with, he feels nothing but hatred, he no longer ecognises any of you as family... none the less, the only thing that can return him to his body is bond that you, the _original_ family are bound by", Tony said.

Bonnie picked up where he left off, "It burns when you touch him because he isn't supposed to feel that... _bond, _or _connection_, to anything. That agonising pain you feel, he too will feel, but his soul will feel it, not his shell", Bonnie said.

"The longer that connection is there, the more his untampered with soul will return to his body", she added.

"Although you cannot have any ill-wishes as you try to preform this speel, you must show him the bond without speaking, I daresay you must show him _love, _later on in this spell he will start to beg and you must disregard his pain", Tony grimaced at Klaus.

"Right then Nik, you take him, you don't care about what we feel anyway", Rebekah said with her shaking voice.

"Actually the more _love_ that it shown to him, the faster the spell will be performed, and the pain is too much for one person to survive", Bonnie said.

"So why doesn't he look like him?" Elena asked.

"The witches used someone else's body, but I'm not certain on why that particular body was choosen", Bonnie answered slowly.

"How is this even possible, the witches from the other side wouldn't take a chance like this.." Cary said.

"They underestimated the bond between these siblings, whether it is seen or unseen... Kol is an original and therefore the only other vampire that has the strength to take out another original. Truth be told this shouldn't be possible, but the original family has 1000 years of memories on their side", Tony answered.

"Great sentiment and all.. BUT COULD WE HURRY A BIT!?" Damon yelled, now using all of his strength to restrain the man.

**A/N What did yer think? I really enjoyed writing this one...**

**AsDFFGHHKJLMELGNOJHW DEAD... TVD WAS AMAZING! All the Dalaric, and Lexi and Stefan and Mebekah :') I'm so happy I could die, not quite yet tho... THERE WAS NO KLAROLINE! What did you think of the ep?**

**MTGZ xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey goiz~ Thankyou soooooooooo much! I officially have like 101 FOLLOWERS YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thankyou so much for your support, and there is actual KLAROLINE in thiS chap! guys I really want to get to like at least 63 reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

* * *

I felt extremely nervous as Bonnie and Tony knelt on the opposite side of the living room facing each other.

I needed to keep busy, so before I knew what I was doing I zoomed over to Rebekah and enveloped her in a hug.

"I can't lose you", I breathed out, barely audibly.

I smiled softly at Elijah, whom pulled me closer and kissed me gently on the forehead.

I looked to Elijah's left and met Klaus unusually bright eyes, our eyes locked for the first time since the fight, and I looked down before walking back to Elena locking hands with her.

It took Marty, Cary, Stefan and Damon to move the man into a standing position.

Tony and Bonnie began chanting and I felt a curious feeling in the pit of my tummy, it was then I realized, this was the first time I'd ever been channeled.

Rebekah stood in the middle of her brothers. Stefan and the others let go of the man and zoomed out of the way, Damon however, grabbed Elena and zoomed her out of the house, before all three originals advanced on him in a blur, placing their hand on each side of his neck.

At first the originals gasped in pain, then they fell silent, all grimacing. Rebekah began to scream suddenly and five minutes later she threw herself away from the man and Matt ran to hold her shaking form.

Klaus and Elijah started to tremble soon after that, then they too starting screaming out in pain, throwing themselves to the floor. They didn't look hurt at all but the look in their eyes portrayed an agony I knew I had never felt.

Elijah landed next to Rebekah on the floor, but Klaus landed next to Kol's real dead body.

With a strange look flashing in his eyes, Klaus raced to the man and placed his own hand on either side of the man's face, forcing the man to look into his eyes, for a long moment I thought he was going to snap the mans neck.

A heart wrenching scream erupted from both Klaus and the man, and as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I had the overwhelming urge to pull Klaus back.

Jane let out a surprised noise as Klaus and the man burst into flame, Elijah and Rebekah tried to get to their feet but they had no strength left.

"Nik... It hurts", came Kol's voice from the man's body. His voice sounded so innocent so young.

"Sshhh.. It'll all go away soon mate", Klaus' hoarse voice let out. The man started to cry out in pain in Kol's voice and Rebekah was calling for him from the ground.

"Please Nik", Kol's voice bellowed. Klaus pulled him closer, leaning their foreheads together.

Suddenly the man fell against Klaus and the flame disappeared. Their was a blurry movement the next second, followed by a sickening crack.

My eyes were trained on the blur of movement but I couldn't make out who it was, that's when I felt a gust of wind from the middle of the circle. The blur eased and was replaced by Elijah and Rebekah holding up two men, that's when I noticed Kol's body was no longer on the ground.

Their was another movement where the originals landed on the floor, Kol was resting Rebekah's head on his chest, Klaus' head was leaning on Kol's shoulder and Rebekah was holding Klaus' hand, whilst Elijah wrapped his arms around all three of them.

I let out a pent up breath and the image before me sank in, Bonnie and Tony lay on the floor exhausted, whilst the originals regained some of their strength. Elijah's breathing had regulated again along with Rebekah's. But Kol and Klaus were still gasping for air and they were drenched in sweat.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I put on my blue floral dress. When Kol had recovered a bit, he stumbled over to Tony and practically picked him up off the ground and hugged him.

I left my room lost in thought and I landed up in Klaus' Studio, _WAIT! How am I in Klaus' studio_? I thought.

I was about to leave when Klaus' thick accent called out, "Not now!"

He walked out of the a smaller room in the back of the studio... shirtless, with wet hair! _No, no, no, definitely NOT GOOD, _I shouted to myself.

As he looked up his expression changed from annoyance to excitement.

"Caroline...", He said hesitantly.

I smiled and he looked over me critically, "You look stunning", he said.

I looked at him confused and then I realized that I had dressed like myself again without even realizing it.

I rolled my eyes and his smile deepened.

"Is there anything I can help you with or would you just like to continue to waste my time?", he teased repeating what I said to his only a few days ago.

For some reason that rubbed me wrong way, my small smile disappeared and I stalked off back to my room.

Before I could make it to the door of _his _studio, Klaus appeared in front of me.

He looked slightly confused, "Caroline...?" He said puzzled.

I tried to get around him but he held my shoulders firmly in place and looked at me expectantly.

After another moment of silence Klaus said, "Don't make me compel the answer out of you"

I glared up at him and he chuckled, I shrugged my way out of his grip surprisingly easily and commenced my walk out of his studio. I just about reached the door when I heard a crash behind me.

I spun my head to see Klaus had fell onto collection of paint boxes. He looked around puzzled and pushed himself off the ground, he took a step forward and I raced forward to catch him as his knee's failed him... again.

I was half supporting his weight as I zoomed him to his room.

"Guess I'm a little floppy after today's events", he chuckled light headedly.

I smiled, _so this is what it's like to see Klaus drunk, _I thought.

Klaus flopped onto his bed and I sat on the edge with my legs crossed.

"Why do you wear a rosary?" I asked.

"Love, I believe the more appropriate question is, why aren't you mad at me anymore?" Klaus teased.

"Because I felt sorry for you", I snapped.

"So then it has nothing to do with my lack of clothing?" He growled, annoyed at my tone.

I felt my face grow hot even though I knew he was trying to push my buttons.

"I do love it when your face turns that delicious colour.." he smiled cheekily.

"Sorry love, am I making you uncomfortable?" he said huskily, while crawling closer to me slowly, resembling a wolf hunting it's prey.

"Klaus", I said warningly, but I didn't move away.

He was so close I could see his eyes lashes, at the last moment he shifted his head and pecked me quickly but firmly on the cheek.

His eye's lit up with amusement as he jumped off the bed and weakly moved toward his closet.

"Relax Caroline, I would never take advantage of you", he grinned slyly as he disappeared into his closet.

* * *

**A/N OMG GUYS THIS EPSIODE JESUS CHRIST! ~ KLAUS AND CAROLINE AND THE GRADUATION HAT AND THE KISS AND I JUST... CAN"T LIKe I will legit die or cry.. WHAt did you think of the ep and this chapter ~ any suggestions?**

**R&R guys - – 63 reviews yeh?**

**MTGZ xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Hey peeps! Thans for all the follower, but my reviews didn't make it to 63:'( Thanx to all who did review, because reading reviews encourage's me to write and to make sense of what I'm writing. But still, thankyou everyone for the follow, favourites, reviews and just reading:)This chap was... hard to write, but enjoy anyway and leave comments:)_

* * *

_Urgh.. _I thought as I looked in the mirror. I was preparing for my 'girls' nights at the Mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah visited my room yesterday informing me that tonight Bonnie, Jane, Eli, and with some regret _Elena_ were coming over for dinner and movies.

It had been almost a day and a half since Kol had been 'resurrected' and Eli had reluctantly transitioned. I smiled to myself, 10 years ago I wouldn't been have found having a movie night with a Mikaelson ridiculous, now I was just glad it was back to normal.

As I made my way downstairs I was greeted by a, "Hello sweetheart," from Kol.

Despite what had happened little of 24 hours ago, I still didn't trust Kol, I knew less about him than I did about any of the other Mikaelsons. Especially after what he was about to do to Jeremy before he was killed.

He must of saw the panic on my face because he laughed and said with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry I know you're a taken woman". And I had the strangest feeling that he wasn't talking about Tyler when he said 'taken'.

"Got her", I heard Tony say victoriously, walking into the room.

Jeremy appeared too, with Elijah, Stefan, Cary, Marty and last came Klaus.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kol said triumphantly, readying himself to leave.

"Kol you aren't coming, despite your _belief_, you aren't nearly strong enough yet", Elijah commented observing his nails.

"But Nik when through the same thing as me and he's going, Nik, help here", Kol whinned.

"Considering you just tried to throw me under the bus, I agree with our brother", Klaus growled, grinning.

Stefan came over and pulled me in for a hug before mumbling something to the others and leaving with Jeremy and Cary. Tony and Marty nodded at me before joining them, looking pre-occupied.

The scene before me was amusing, Elijah and Kol were bickering and Kol was slyly sending insults at Klaus here and there. Kol zoomed away in a temper and Elijah gave me a small smile before heading outside too.

"Something amusing love?" Klaus asked.

I giggled, "Yeh, that little argument was so cut -".

"Actually no", I said to Klaus and his grin disappeared, "You don't own me Klaus!"

"Actually _love_, I believe the correct statement would be, _you don't own me 'yet' Klaus_", Klaus argued his grin returning.

"You don't own me and you never will, so stop acting like you do in front of others", I snapped before walking away.

"I do like a challenge Caroline", he called after me.

_Unbelievable, he always has to have the last word_, I thought, grinning despite myself.

* * *

I sat staring at the moon, it was at it's apex, and it shone almost as bright as the sun.

I had always liked night better than day, it seemed so much more exciting and mysterious.

I left the _movie_ night early, it was too cramped and I felt like I needed to see Tyler. Of course, Hayley was over at his house. Tyler and I hung out for a while but he seemed preoccupied, so after about an hour he left and I came back here, the very place Tyler words led me too not even a week ago.

"_Caroline, Klaus is the reason your mother is dead"_

_Before _I reached, I began to wonder if Tyler would bring up Klaus' _betrayal, _but he just spoke about himself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden gush of wind followed by, "Caroline..."

It was Klaus accented voice, and my senses were engulfed by his dominating scent. He put a warm hand on my shoulder as gazed at me intently.

That's when I felt my wet checks, I had been crying without even realizing.

I quickly whipped them away and patted the ground next to me, as Klaus took a seat I saw that he looked completely washed out.

I didn't ask about Nat because Klaus didn't really look like he wanted to talk about it, instead I broke out into a giggle fit.

A smile crept onto his face, "What?" He said.

"If someone had told me I would be sitting with Klaus Mikaelson, having a civil conversation without being a distraction, I would've laughed in their face", I giggled.

"If someone had told me that, I would've kissed them", Klaus replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked into his eyes and there was no sign of evil, not even a trace of it, he starred right back into mine and we held eachother's gaze for a long time.

"What am I doing", I whispered after a moment.

Klaus gave me a half smile and gently tugged my chin forward. His lips caressed mine gently before he pulled away. I looked up at him, confused, but he was starring at the moon, which was full.

_The moon.. TYLER!_ I stood up to leave as quick as I could but Klaus held onto me.

"Klaus.. I can't, I'm with Tyler and you killed his mother... you're a monster Klaus!" I spat at him.

He let go of me like it burnt to touch me, then he let out a dog-like bark of laughter.

"Listen to yourself love, your so confused about how you feel about me that your physically trying to recall the terrible things I've done", Klaus said, "and of course a pretty little thing like you has never done _anything_ wrong".

"It's really not that hard since you've done SOOOO many bad things...", I screamed, "and at least I killed those witches for a reason", I said softer, trying to justify my actions.

There was moment of silence before Klaus' expression transformed, "RUN!" He yelled at me, his eyes glowing yellow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU... YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY-", I was cut off by the sound of his bones breaking.

I heard growling in the distance, Klaus was breathing deeply through his transformation.

"Do you trust me Caroline?" He gasped out.

"What, I... I", I stuttered.

I thought he was going to scream at me, but he pushed himself closer, "Love, do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Yes", I breathed, forgetting what happened only a minute ago.

He screamed in agony and his body advanced in the transition.

The growling was almost on us when I felt a hand-like claw grab my arm and fling me over the side of the cliff.

I had time to think, _this is it, Klaus finally did it._

But before I could collide with the ground I was stopped by a soft figure.

I looked up to see a pure black werewolf, with a white streak on its forehead lower me to the ground. I refused to breathe in case it decided to attack me.

I looked up into it's eyes and was blown away by the familiarity in them, it made sense now, _the transitioning, the dark coat and white streak._

"Klaus", I breathed.

There was once again a growl behind us and Klaus' wolf form jumped infront of me, I moved my head around his massive paw and saw two smaller wolves standing side-by-side.

Both howled into the night before charging towards us, and the Klaus-wolf ran head on into them, knocking them off their feet momentarily before they got on top of him.

I closed my eyes and desperately tried not to hear the sound of fleash ripping, at long last a silence feel and I opened my eyes, only to see the smaller of the two wolves baring it's sharp teeth at me.

The wolf went to attack my face but I threw my hand forward and felt a chunk of flesh be pulled from my arm.

My scream of pain caused the Klaus-wolf's eyes flashed in both pain and anger.

The wolf kept attacking me until the Klaus-wolf caught it's neck with his mouth and threw it away from me.

He growled so loudly that the ground shook beneath me and the other wolves stepped back in fear, Klaus-wolf took a threatening step forward and the two wolves disappeared into the night.

Then Klaus turned around and looked at me helplessly, I lay on the ground covered in blood and unable to move, the pain was so much it no longer hurt. My eye-lids fluttered shut but I opened my eyes again as I felt the Klaus-wolf touch my head gently with it's muzzle, the last thing I remembered was a loud and desperate howl before my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**A/N So did yer like it? R&R as always... on the haitus I have to rely on ff's to keep me going, how about you? Oh and any idea's for new chapters are really helpful, I'm loving writing this story but I can feel a writers block coming on.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N OMG THANKYOU FOR ALL THE NEW FOLLOWS GUYS! And the reviews ~ a special thanx to anon Keira:) I love your idea:) Its really great and yeh, maybe you should write an ff, with idea's like that too:) SO unfortunately no TVD today:'(.. But I hope this helps to fill up the gap I our heart;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I sat in her room the whole night, just watching her. I tried to keep my panic on the inside, Caroline was pretty beaten up after the events of tonight, _what if my blood doesn't help her, _I was pulled out of my thoughts as Caroline began to stir.

She sat bolt upright and her head swung in my direction.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" She yelled at me, after a moment of recovery.

To my absolute displeasure I jumped in shock at the sound of her booming voice.

Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie came zooming up to the room.

Caroline stared at me a second longer before, pushing the cover off herself and leaving the room.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Elijah asked tiredly as we all followed her downstairs in a single line.

She answered as we entered the living room with Jeremy, Kol, Tony, Eli, Nat and Matt already seated.

"The only way you guys convinced me to stay here was by saying this is where I'd be safe, and since I've gotten here, my boyfriend convinced me to basically attack Klaus, 30 or so freaks had a mini war _inside_ your house, I was channelled by Bonnie and Tony, and a ga-zillion year old witch tried to kill you guys, _the originals_, so I'm going home." Caroline finished.

"No you're not Caroline", I said quietly from behind everyone.

"Why not?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Because I said no", I said, clearly. And everyone's eyes were switching from her to me.

"And why should I care", Caroline said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because there is no way in hell that I am letting you leave here.. tonight", I added hastily.

Caroline snorted and spun around.

"I just want to go home", she said angrily, pushing her was past Stefan.

Everyone was silent, _thinking the same things as me presumably, but to afraid to say anything, _I thought.

"Your only living family is dead Caroline, and going _home_ would have an adverse reaction on you, one which you may not be able to bounce back from", I said bluntly.

Complete silence followed.

"I can't believe you just said that", Caroline said quietly and I instantly regretted what I just said.

To my surprise the doppleganger jumped to my assistance.

"Klaus is right Caroline, maybe not the way he said it... but, I know how you'll react eventually, I know you think you can control yourself but.. it's hard Caroline." Elena finished.

"Fine, I won't go home then, I'll go to Tyler's..." Caroline said while walking to the door.

"Good luck with that love, but -".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Klaus, I don't need luck, I just need to be away from YOU", Caroline spat marching back towards me.

"Rack that pretty brain of yours love, two werewolve's on a full moon, it wasn't Jeremy and it wasn't Cary because they were here, so who could it have been", I started, getting fired up.

"OH MY GOD, you and Tyler are exactly the same, both of you are trying to turn me against the other!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Carolin-" Marty started but was cut off by me.

"No Marty, they are", Caroline said to him.

"Caroline, I couldn't care less about you turning against the bloody Lockwood boy, if he were that much of a problem to me, I would've already killed him", I stated, bored.

"But however", I added more interestedly, "if you would like to see him, kindly travel down to the cellar".

It was my turn to leave the room and I didn't threaten like her, I just left.

* * *

"That's a very angry painting right there", Kol said marching into my studio.

"Kol.. I am in no mood for company", I said quietly.

"Because of Caroline, well She. Is. Full. Of. Fire", Kol emphasized, then added, "Not right now maybe, she seems upset after her 'visit' to see Tyler".

The statement got its desired response in that it got my attention.

"What happene-" I began but I was cut off by Kol.

"Dear brother.. I thought you weren't in the mood for company", he snickered.

I growled in response, glaring at him.

But Kol didn't even flinch, he just turned about and walked away. _I am going to kill him, _I thought coincidently.

* * *

**Caroline's POV - 10 minutes earlier**

After asking where the cellar was, I promptly marched towards it.

Thoughts were swirling in my mind, _How could Klaus say something like that? Why would Elena take up for him? _I breathed out a sigh of relief as I smelt Tyler lynx scent, but I soon tensed up after smelling Hayley's sickly sweet scent.

I opened the cellar door and took in the scene in front of me. Tyler and Hayley were sitting on chair back to back, chained up.

Tyler looked up at me, "Care! I'm so glad your okay, you weren't supposed to be there, we were tracking Klaus, not you!" Tyler said quickly and I swear I saw his eyes turn yellow momentarily.

"Let us out", Hayley said from behind him.

"Fat chance bitch!" I snapped at her.

"Ty.. I can't let you out tonight, I'll get you out though, soon, I promise", I said more sweetly.

He looked up at me again, this time he looked hurt though. I turned around to leave to be stopped by an eager, "I love you Caroline", from Tyler.

I turned back to him, looked him in the eye and then looked to the back of Hayley's form and back to Tyler. "I don't think you do", I said quietly.

I gave him a small smile and as I turned around he looked shocked.

* * *

**A/N R&R:) keep the idea's coming guys and nxt chap will have... KLAROLINE! Well more Klaroline anyway! I ALREADY MISS TVD ~ Jomo tweeted the originals photoshoot so get on that goiz!**

**MTGZ xx**


	16. Chapter 16: This is the Final Stand

**Disclaimer: By popular demand... I still don't own TVD, but the originals is a different matter altogether~**

A/N Hey guys sorry about the long with for the new chapter, I just have exams coming up and everything is sorta crazy atm, the good news is I will update heaps in like four weeks, the bad news is in the weeks in the weeks before my exams I won't be updating as regularly as I normally do... So sorry to my fabulous beta who is my biggest support for taking so long to update! Thankyou to keira again for the anon review again hugs and kisses right back at you love;)

Enjoy~

**Caroline's POV**

I walked straight out onto the balcony. _Did I just say what I think I just said to Tyler, _I thought to myself

I took a step forward but my knee's gave in, and I fell to the ground.

"Caroline!" I heard the most beautiful voice I could have imagined, say.

I turned my head to see my mum standing there smiling at me. My breath caught and I crawled to her form, not having the strength of the will power to stand up.

As I neared her, her face transformed into a hurt, disgusted expression.

"Why weren't you there to help me!" She yelled at me.

"Mum, I'm sorry-".

But I was too late, blood started seeping through her clothes, her eyes widened and she started to run. Collecting the strength I didn't even know I possessed, I screamed her name and ran after her.

When I found her I let out a gasp of shock. Alaric was sitting beside my mother and pushing pencils through various parts of her arm, chuckling everytime he hit a bone. My mother screams blocked out all of my sense's and everytime I ran to her, both her and Alaric appeared elsewhere.

I didn't process Kol, Rebekah and Elijah entering the scene in the struggle to breathe and stop sobbing.

Elijah came closer and put a hand on my shoulder, I ran to my mother again, I just wanted it to end, I wanted to feel her hugging me again, to see her inquisitive smile.

"Mummy..." I finally let out, with an agonizing voice.

Then all of a sudden I was staring into a blue ocean. I could no longer see my mom, no longer hear her screaming in pain, no longer hear Alaric's laughter, which I once loved. I only felt warmth on either side of my face, and I smelt the most comforting smell in the world.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Klaus' thick accent ask distantly.

To my subconscious surprise, Kol answered very solemnly, "I think she still has venom in her system, Nik."

Klaus didn't say anything, as he hastily bit into wrist and gently presented it to me. I didn't react, the blood didn't even begin to interest me like it usually did.

"Please love, just drink", Klaus asked softly.

I still didn't move, so Klaus looked at his family and they disappeared as soundlessly as they arrived.

"I can't feel anything Klaus", I whispered without emotion. but stray tears rolled down my face seamlessly, _is this what it feels like to turn it off, _I thought to myself.

Klaus looked me for a moment, studying me, he stopped trying to feed me his blood. Instead he put his wrist to his mouth, when he removed it, he moved closer to me, and very gently began to kiss me.

I had never felt anything like it before, he was being so gentle, yet at the same time he seemed almost desperate. Not even a moment ago I felt nothing, now I felt like my body was on fire.

I subconsciously sighed in the kiss, my hands finding their way to Klaus' golden locks. And I felt Klaus smile against my lips.

We only moved a centimetre apart as we both broke contact for air. When I came to my sense's I figured out what the taste in my mouth was, _he feed me his blood, _I thought.

"She wasn't really there?" I asked so quietly I was afraid Klaus wouldn't hear me.

He shook his head ever so slightly and bought his thumb up to my cheek, gently caressing it.

"Can we please go home?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Letting his hand drop, Klaus took my hand in his and sped us back to the house. Without a backward glance I headed to my room and shut the door.

**A/N I was a little nervous about writing this.. I dunno if it was too OOC? Anyway read and review! Hey guys I know that we love Klaroline but just outts curiousity.. which is your favourite TVD real life actor and actress ship? Do you guys like Jomo and Candice? Nian? Let me know what you think:) Also have you guys seen the promo for the new show, _Red Widow_, first of all it sounds like a lame version of black widow and second of all... IT USED LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL AS ITS THEME SONG~ Thats the originals theme song:'(**

**MTGZ out xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Hey guys... sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I'm sorta.. grounded and I just didn't have time to write, I managed to do this chap a while ago but I didn't get time to post chap has a little Caroline x Elijah fluff:) And some Klaroline angst and Elijah … wit!_

_Thankyou guys for the support last chapter and for this whole story.. I'm glad you guys like it cause tbh I didn't really think anybody else would enjoy it..._

_n.r.a – hey bub, thankyou the for the blood feeding complement, it was sorta spur of the moment~ I'm glad you like the ff:)_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I woke up with a start as I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up to see Stefan looking down at me.

"Hey", he said quietly.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you", he said awkwardly...

"Do you think she was in pain when it happened?" I muttered, feeling the weight shift on the bed, alerting me that Stefan had sat down on the edge.

"I think... that there would've been pain for a moment, or maybe even less, but after that I think she would have found peace", Stefan said carefully.

I pulled the covers off my head and looked at him.

"Hey", Stef said gently, "Werewolf venom tends to confirm you worst fears Care, it doesn't take into account what real or not", he continued.

"Oh". Was all I said.

After a few moment of comfortable silence I asked him, "Stef, why did you touch my cheek?"

Stefan smile at me words, although I wasn't entirely sure if he was laughing at his nickname or my question.

"Oh yeh, I was gonna leave for a little while, you know, go home and change," he added.

I nodded and Stefan got up to leave, kissing me on the cheek before leaving. I closed my eyes and several minutes later, I heard a smooth voice call..

"Ms Forrrbesss", from the doorway.

I smiled knowing their was only only one person who called me that.

"Leave me ALONE 'Lijah!", I grumbled.

"Now, now Caroline... we are alone at last", he mused. Throwing himself on the bed beside me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to lie on a woman's bed without invitation?" I muttered.

He smiled whilst fixing the cuffs on his still impeccable suit.

"Where did everyone go and why are you still here?" I asked.

"My family went to the grill with Matt and after much persuasion to leave you here, Jeremy went to _see_ Nat, the other joined my family in the grill and Klaus is... currently _speaking_ with Tyler and Hayley", Elijah finished somewhat hesitiantly.

"WHAT! He's going to kill them Elijah!" I yelled jumping up from my bed, before feeling a hand catch my arm and pull me back to my original place.

"Relax Caroline, I can hear them."

"I can't!" I said to Elijah defiantly.

"Perks of being an Original," Elijah huffed.

"You're lying", I said to Elijah skeptically.

"Caroline", he said, offended, "Klaus can be gentle when he wants too", Elijah said.

I felt my cheeks flush at his comments, _gentle_, I thought, _well I suppose thats one way to put it_. My thought floated back to the kiss we shared not even 24 hours ago.

"Caroline...?" Elijah asked, puzzled.

I looked at him and smiled, but it didn't throw him... he glared at me with his most serious face.

"I.. He.. We - When you guys left yesterday, Klaus and I sort of... you know..." I trailed off.

"I can tell you now Caroline, I really don't", Elijah laughed.

"I suppose he wanted me to feel something so I wouldn't turn off my emotions or something..", I said sounding depressed, "So we kis-"

"Woah!" Elijah exclaimed throwing himself off my bed, "1000 years and I still.. somehow... don't want to know the details of my brother love life", He explained.

I had no idea Elijah was this immature, "... 'Lijah you're like 50,000 years old, and _this_ bothers you?" I asked giggling.

"Yes my dear, like Tom bothers Jerry", Elijah commented, walking out of my room.

I could practically see his smile as I began to laugh.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Klaus' POV**

"I'll ask you one more time Tyler, why did you transform last night?" I asked.

Tyler stared at me for a moment and then spat at my feet.

This _interrogation_ was becoming tiresome. I picked up the bucket of vervain and wolfsbane and splashed it over Tyler's screaming form.

His screams and Hayley's screams moulded into one, and it was music to my ears.

"Stop hurting him", Hayley begged me.

I glared at her and moved to the next bucket, I was about to pour its contents on Tyler.

"WAIT!" Hayley yelled.

"Hayley! What are you -". Tyler began drowsily but stopped when I snapped his neck.

"Continue little wolf", I teased.

"We were tracking you... hoping to catch you in your vampire form.. and we were going to tear you apart", Hayley smiled, tear stains now dry on her cheeks.

I could barely contain my rage, I turned around to leave.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Hayley said sharply.

"You have five seconds to speak before I rip his tongue out", I growled, the time for fun and games were over.

"We were working on a way to take the remaining originals out".

"And by we you mean..." I urged.

"Me, Tyler and... _Caroline_", She said.

"Explain", was all I managed.

"We came to the conclusion that we can't take out the other Originals with you around, so Caroline befriended your sister and brother, so that when you came back we would have their complete trust. Caroline text us and told us where you were last night. You really think Caroline care's for you, your busy down here... but why did Elijah stop talking?" Hayley asked slyly.

I shot up from my crouching position and zoomed up the stairs to Caroline's room, she was lying on her bed with a wide grin on her face.

I had my hand around her neck and her up against the wall in less than a second.

"Klaus", she choked out.

I was destroying the most beautiful being in the world.

"What have you DONE!" I bellowed at the angel before me.

She started to gasp, looking at me with a confused face.

"Niklaus, what is this?" I heard Elijah's voice from behind me.

I let go of Caroline's throat and Elijah walked to her with a concerned look on his face, he patted her back while she gasped for air. I zoomed down to the now vacant cellar, then back up to Caroline's room.

Elijah looked at me expectantly and I stuttered, "I... They", I gave up slamming my hand into the mirror, "They got away", I said, exasperatedly.

"Good, they are _not_ prisoners", Caroline said, having recovered.

I rounded on her, "THEY WERE PLANNING ON KILLING ME AND MY FAMILY AND SO WERE YOU SO DON'T PLAY DUMB SWEETHEART!" I bellowed at her again.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT ELIJAH AND REBEKAH, THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!" I bellowed back, equally as loud as me.

"THEN WHY WOULD HAYLEY SAY YOU WERE PART OF THE PLAN?!" I yelled taking a step closer to her.

"OH I DUNNO, MAYBE SO SHE AND TYLER COULD ESCAPE!" Caroline said, coming into my personal space, "AND WHY WOULD THEY GO AFTER REBEKAH AND ELIJAH ANYWAY?"

"OH I DUNNO, MAYBE BECAUSE I'M THEIR BROTHER!" I mocked.

"Good", Elijah said calmly, stepping inbetween Caroline and myself, "Now that we've established our best friend is.. our best friend and our brother is indeed our brother, can we _please _speak inside voice's?"

Caroline looked at Elijah, spun around, went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I stood there, gesturing towards Caroline with both my hands and looking at Elijah, he shook his head, and I stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N As always my pretties read and review... and does anyone know what the word is when someone turns into a werewolf.. its on the tip of my tongue and I can't get it.. ITS PISSING ME OFF!**

**I MISS KLAROLINE SO MUCH~~ ITS LIKE THIS MASSIVE WHOLE IN MY HEART – okay over exaggeration but I do really miss it..**

**So I wanna know what YOU are doing to fill up the Klaroline whole in your heart, whether it be by eating excessive amounts of chocolates on friday evenings or watching youtube clips I WANNA KNOW – and the person with the _most _whacky one will get next chap dedicated to them... (btw nxt chap you guys will like) hint hint nudge nudge...**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N Hey goiz~ I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy because of exams.. which I would to do well at, but this chapter has some nice Klaroline in it._

_Oh yeh and sorry in advance about the spelling and grammar mistake's, me beta didn't have a chance to look over it, she is busy for exams too, no doubt she will ace it, but still... that or she's being a sloth (I really don't know:P) Enjoy:)_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

_I can't believe HE ATTACKED ME, _I thought to myself. _Of course I backed down first... _Thats when my anger got the better of me. I opened the bathroom door and stormed over to Klaus' Studio where I knew he would be, ignoring Elijah's pleas.

Klaus was standing up as though he was expecting me, instead of the rage I saw in his eyes moments ago, I saw a look of sorrow.

"Don't you understand love, I'm not safe to be around", he said firmly, not making eye contact with me.

He continued, "If Elijah hadn't intervened, I would've killed you..." He said softly, turning his back on me.

I felt the rage drain out of my body. I walked around him and forced him to look at me.

"You wouldn't of killed me," I said gently, seeing the hatred he felt for himself I couldn't bring myself to stay angry at him.

"How do you know that", he whispered leaning his forehead against mine hesitantly, "My impulse will be the end of me", he said bitterly as if he were reciting someone.

I thought about the question for a moment, _how did I know Klaus wouldn't have killed me_. I moved my head back slightly and saw the regret build up in Klaus' eyes.

I gave him a small smile before standing on my toes and giving him a peck on his adorable nose.

Klaus looked at me with an alarmed face and started to shake his head, he was about the say something else to incriminate himself when I put a finger on his lips.

"I know you wouldn't have done it because you loosened your grip on me", I said, "Why do think I was confused?"

Klaus pondered this answer for a minute before smiling triumphantly.

I removed my finger from his warm, full lips and pulled him in for a hug.

I heard him chuckle slightly before wrapping his arms around me gently, it seemed as if it were the first time he actually hugged someone. In that moment I felt happy, safe, warm and above all, loved.

Love, that was the key word, I stood there, engulfed with Klaus' overwhelming... love.

When I pulled back Klaus looked into my eye's to get a gage on what mood I was in.

"Thankyou!" I said to Klaus.

He ran his thumb over my cheek and tilted his head confused, as he said, "I don't now what you're talking about but I would do it anyday of the year", he smiled.

After a moment I built up enough courage to tell him..

"You can't kill Tyler", I said suddenly and Klaus' smile disappeared.

He stepped back and glared at me.

I closed some of the space between us and rest my hands on his chest.

"Klau-", I began.

"Sweetheart, don't confuse my affections for you, I am not a good person, actually I'm quite the opposite if you haven't noticed, and-".

My lips smashed into his before I could register what I was doing properly, he took a step back in surprise before returning the kiss eagerly. As his arms encircled my waist to pull me closer but I pulled away.

"It is not what someone does that define's them, it's what they choose to do in the future", I said, "I will not be with someone who doesn't who doesn't try..."

With that I turned away from a conflicted looking Klaus.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

My head was still spinning from having Caroline kiss _me, _as I began think about what she said.

_She spoke about 'being' with me, _I thought, _but she wants me to let Tyler live...again. _

I slammed the wall in frustration, _why... JUST why? _I thought to myself. _She hugged me, kissed on the nose, kissed me on the mouth, looked extremely beaufitul whilst permoning those tasks.. and she ruined it by mentioning Tyler Lockwood... SHE IS TOTURING ME! _

Seconds later an interesting voice pulled me out of my thoughts. _It can't be..._

I zoomed downstairs at Vampiric speed to see Hayley and Tyler on their knee's in our lately much used living room.

They were surrounded by a shocked looking Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, a startled looking Elijah and Rebekah, my friends and a smug looking Tony.

"They escaped", Tony said plainly.

I nodded, tilting my head and walking towards them.

Caroline took a step towards me, but made no other attempt to stop me. She seemed to be preparing herself for something mentally.

"Stand up", I breathed, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler looked towards Tony, whom waved his hand. The hardly visible surface around Hayley and Tyler disappeared and they got to their feet.

I stood in front of both of them, and said clearly, "You are free to go".

There was a moment of shocked silence in the room.

"I beg your pardon," Jane said from behind me.

"However, if you _ever _go after me or my family ever again, I will kill you without hesitation, I have no patience left for you Tyler, get out of my sight," I said quietly, ignoring Jane's question.

Tyler's eyes flickered towards Caroline, who was staring at me intently.

I saw a flash of anger in Tyler's eyes before he took hold of Hayley's hand and disappeared.

No one payed them any attention as they were too busy racking their brains thinking what I was up too.

I made my way to the vacant couch and threw my legs up on the table whilst relaxing into the couch.

"You just let Tyler Lockwood... go.. after he told you of his plan to kill _us," _Elijah said sounding shocked, for once in his life.

"There's just no way to please you big brother, I try to kill him - he is under your protection, I let him live - everyone thinks I'm up to something." I said, amused.

"Why did you let him go Nik?" Tony asked.

After a moment I said, "I believe the term that commonly used now is, YOLO."

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, as always guys I love to hear idea's and comments, or even if you simply need to vent about something:D OMG DID YOU GUYS SHE THE NEW ORIGINALS PROMO! ASDFGEFGUJHE LEFJ :IUWFGB I'm soooooooo excited, what'd you think?**

**MTGZ xx**


	19. Sometimes Your Heart Plays Tricks On You

_A/N Oh my god guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, I have had legit no time with exams on, everything is like crazy, I haven't gotten this chap beta'd because I'd like her to actually pass her exams;) _

_So this chap has Klaroline ~ Elejah (which I'd forgotten about until this chap) AND Caroline x Elijah (friendship) The real good stuff is next chapter:D_

_Thanx for all the follows my lovelies~_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I was standing on the balcony over looking the beautiful view from my room when I heard the door open.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"I hope you don't mind love, I let myself in when you didn't answer the door." Klaus said.

I smiled at the picture of politeness behind me, to a stranger he would seem like a pure gentlemen, but I knew better.

"Why should I mind? It's not like I could've been nude or anything," I replied sharply, still not looking at him.

"One could only hope..." Klaus said, dreamily, drifting off in the end.

That comment undoubtedly got my attention, and I glared up at him, despite Klaus standing there dressed in foreign looking acquire, jeans, a hoodie saying _semper-fi _and red converses, looking breathtaking may I add, I attempted to push past him.

Mumbling, "And they can keep hoping."

But he put his hand on the other side of the doorway affectively blocking my path.

"It's not wise to tease, Caroline," He said, as he leant his head down ever so slightly.

"Are you expecting me to kiss you," I asked boldly.

He smiled so wide that his dimples showed, "No, but I do expect you to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

He got me there, I had to yes because he let Tyler go.. BUT he didn't even give me an option, so I was gonna make him suffer.

"Sorry, I'll probably be tired from work," I smiled trying to push his arm away.

"Well, you haven't been going for a while," Klaus growled, sounding frustrated.

"Perks of being the boss", I snapped.

"Then you can come..." Klaus trailed off, "You know.. with the perks of being the boss and all."

When he saw his smart ass answer didn't persuade me, he tried again.

"You don't have to work love, I can take care of anything you need."

I plainly laughed at that.

"Please Caroline?" Klaus said softly.

My eyes flew to my his, and I felt guilty for laughing.

"All you had to say was please." I smiled softly.

All the regret, and for some odd reason, guilt in his eyes disappeared and he looked at the ground before looking up again.

"Please Ms Forbes, would you do me the honour of accompanying me for dinner and a show tomorrow night?" He asked both gently and eagerly.

I had already begun to walk closer to him unconsciously, so in small two steps I was in front of him, my hands reached up to cup his face.

"Is that a yes?" Klaus asked huskily.

"Of course it's yes you smart ass," I snapped, silently beating myself up for ruining 'the moment'.

To my genuine surprise Klaus chuckled lightly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back into my room.

Waggling his eyebrows as we past the bed, at which time I delivered a punch to his gut, he pulled me back to the loud and laughter filled living room.

I took my seat and upon looking around asked, "Where's Elijah?"

"He left to take care business," Eli answered.

"Business..." Klaus repeated, looking confused.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Elena's POV**

I smiled against Elijah's lips, as he sighed contently.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Elijah mumbled, taking a step back, "I haven't a clue what came over me."

I rolled my eyes, after years of meeting with eachother in secret simply to talk. Elijah had walked up to our meeting point and upon seeing me, zoomed over and kissed me.

"Elijah, it's ok, it -." I began.

"No, it is not Elena, I _am_ a man of honour, and Damon is still your significant other," Elijah began to ramble.

"How am I supposed to end it with him, he's in love with me Elijah!" I half yelled half whined.

Elijah just gave me an unfazed look.

"I love him too, but not the way I used too, I'm afraid if I end our relationship I'll loose him as my best friend." I exclaimed.

Elijah nodded solemnly and turned around to leave.

* * *

...**Next Morning**...

**Klaus' POV**

It was 11:30 am when I met Elijah in the living room with everyone else. But where as my friends, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Matt, Bonnie and a breathtakingly beautiful Caroline were engaged in small talk, Elijah was pacing in front of the fireplace looking frustrated.

All except Elijah looked up to greet me.

"How was business brother?" I asked casually.

"Hmm?... Quite satisfactory I suppose," Elijah said absently.

"I'd say it was quite fulfilling," Kol added from somewhere, I could practically hear his smile.

As Elijah turned to give him a confused look I realized Kol knew something I didn't.

"How fulfilling?" I asked sharply, directing my question at Kol.

"_Compassionately _so...," he replied cheekily.

"Can you both just.. not," Elijah said tiredly.

" 'Lijah?" Caroline said softly.

He looked at her with puppy dog eye's and it was at that moment that I truly understood the relationship Caroline and my brother had.

"Can you stop talking in code's PLEASE" Bonnie said loudly.

"Of course darling," Kol said flirtatiously.

Elijah reacted a second to late.

"My _dear _brother got it on with Ms Gilbert last night," He said.

Elijah appeared smack infront of him.

"What?!" Bonnie and Matt exclaimed together.

"Elijah, leave him alone", I said as Elijah held up a struggling Kol.

I never in my life thought I would be taking up for Kol but here I was.

Elijah dropped Kol to the ground and turned to face the small congregation behind him. He looked as if her were about to speak when he was bowled off his feet by a outraged Damon.

In less than a moment Elijah was on his feet and had a squirming older Salvatore in his grips.

His fangs came out and the veins around his eyes darkened. Caroline stood looking shocked, along with Damon, Matt, Bonnie and Stefan.

"You compelled her!" Damon exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Elijah," was all Rebekah said.

"Sort it out with her.. all is not what it seems," Elijah spat.

Stefan took a step forward as if he were going to pull Damon away but I raced over to him before he could.

"Probably not a wise thing to do Rippah, I'm afraid my older brother is as scary as me when he's angry."

"Urgh! I'm going to work," I heard Caroline say, "I'm so sick of all the drama!"

I spun around, confused and amused as she walked to the front door, Elijah took another look at Damon before releasing him and turning to Caroline.

"I'll drive you," he said gently.

I moved forward to speak, to tell Elijah that Caroline wouldn't be safe if he was in one of his _moods_ but Caroline seemed to read my mind and she shook her head at me..

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

As we got into the car, Elijah leaned his head back against the car seat and let out a pent up breath.

I reached my hand over and covered his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"We only talked," he said quietly.

I thought before I answered, ".. it didn't sound like you _just _talked from the was Kol was saying."

"Yesterday... something came over me - I didn't mean too Caroline, I kissed her," He said so softly that it was barely audible.

I nodded and said, "Sometimes.. your heart plays tricks on you, and... you don't even realize. I am not angry because I couldn't think of someone _other _than Stefan, that would be better for Elena. Damon is undeniably hurt and I wouldn't wish that on anyone...but now it's... up to Elena." I finished.

Elijah started up the car and didn't say a word throughout the journey, when he pulled up in front of my work, he leaned over and kissed me on the check softly.

"Thankyou.. sister," He smiled.

* * *

**A/N SOOOOOO What'd you think? R&R Next Chap is _the_ date! But I NEED TO KNOW ~ Is candice really preggers or did people make that up? I'm so confused D:**

**Anyway I'm closing in on 20 chapters and I feel like this story will come to a close soon, I just have to figure out how...? **

**Anyway I'd just like to thankyou all for the support I've had for this story in the past few months, in case you don't remember this is my first ff and I have 68 reviews, 72 favourites and 147 followers for this story. It may not seem a lot to you guys but it means the world to me, so thankyou from the bottom of my heart.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caroline's Pov**

An undeniably sexy accent pulled me out of my thoughts, "Caroline," Klaus called out.

I looked up to see him closing his car door and walking over to me.

I huffed and walked straight past him, opening the passenger side door and climbing.

Klaus was still facing the direction I was standing, in a moment ago.

He warily turned around and made his way into the car with his shoulders slumped.

We drove in absolute silence and whilst I was staring at him , feeling guilty about being rude, he glared at the road.

I looked out of the window into the darkness of the night, it was winter so even though it was only 8:30pm it was pitch black outside.

We must have been driving for at least 2 hours in uncomfortable silence when he pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road, after about ten minutes he came to a stop in a meadow.

As soon as he pulled the key out of the ignition, he put his arm on the back of my seat and turned his face towards me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me like that!" I burst out, trying to look innocent.

His eyebrows rose even higher.

"Like what, love," he said, sounding amused.

I turned to glare at him, "Like you feel sorry for me, I'm sooooooo sick of all the sympathy in people's eyes, it makes me feel pathetic!" I said angrily, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Guess you got that a lot today.." Klaus said, his eyes softening.

"You wouldn't believe," I said, huffing.

"It's only because they care about you Caroline," Klaus said quietly.

I scoffed.

"Really Klaus? Did you just say that."

"Isn't that what boyfriends do? Make their girls feel better.." He questioned.

"Boyfriend, ey?" I giggled suddenly.

I bit my lip and looked at Klaus.

"Caroline, I sincerely hope people weren't looking at you the way I am," Klaus frowned, suddenly.

I gave him a confused look.

"It wasn't a sympathetic look Caroline", he stated, turning towards me more.

"Well what was the look the-".

I was caught off guard as he launched himself at me, covering my mouth with his own hungrily.

My first instinct was to pull away, but Klaus thought otherwise, sliding his hand into my hair and gently tugging me closer.

His mouth moved from my lips and trailed down my neck.

"Klaus.." I breathed.

He looked up at me with his big blue eye's, he seemed almost afraid of looking into my eyes.

It was then that I wished we weren't in a car.

I pulled his face up and kissed him with every and any emotion I had ever felt, when I pulled away for air, he seemed stunned.

Klaus only let me go for a minute before pulling me back, only this time, he wasn't so reserved...

...An hour later...

**Klaus' POV**

I drew lazy circle's on her bare back as she cuddled into my chest, kissing my cheek tenderly.

We were lying on the bonnet of my mustang with a sheet below us and a quilt on top of us.

For the first time in my life I felt warm and happy, Caroline's vanilla scent blocking out all my sense's.

"Klaus," Caroline said softly.

"Yes Love?" I hummed tucking her head underneath my chin.

"Don't leave me again," she said.

Instead of saying anything I kissed her passionately, she seemed so small, so fragile.

I looked down in the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"I will never ever leave you again, Caroline," I whispered, hoarsely.

"Not even if you want to go home to New Orleans," she asked sharply.

After a moment I moved my hand to her heart and took her and placed it over mine.

"Home is where the heart is Caroline, and my heart will always be with you," I said very quietly.

Caroline looked speechless, "I.."

"Don't have to say anything," I finished for her, "love is love, even if it's not returned."

Caroline shifted her hand to cup my face.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I was going to say, no matter how much I try to shake it off, and try to tell myself you'll hurt me, I.. think, I know that I love you."

I felt my stomach do a flip, "Are you sure?" I asked so unromantically I practically flinched at my tone.

Caroline giggled, a glorious giggle that made my skin tingle.

"Unless you compelled me Mr Big Bad Hybrid, yes I'm sure."

We lay there for 10 minutes, gazing at the stars.

"What about dinner?" Caroline hummed against my chest.

"What about it?" I challenged.

"Well you said dinner and a show, and I only got the show," Caroline laughed, indicating the stars.

"I do recall saying that now that you mention it love, but when you entered the car looking so... furious, all plans of our dinner arrangement left my mind."

"We should go," Caroline smiled, pushing off the bonnet.

I pulled her back down and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"Who would think that you were a hugger..." She giggled.

**A/N SO did you guys like it, I hope you did:P**

**R&R**

**MTGZ xx**


End file.
